


You are Mine and I am Yours

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Genderbend, M/M, Non-Sexual Adult Situations, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Situations, Smut, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: beloved, you are my passion and my reasonmy life, my light, my love, my world.you and i are fire and water, earth and airbeyond the universe and beyond the fleshi love you, i love you, i love you. aishiteru.31 drabbles and oneshots featuring sexy situations between Cedric and Orube.





	1. scales.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cedrube porn (and some non-porn adult situations) you’ve always been waiting for. Enjoy.
> 
> All chapters will have warnings posted. Some of the situations where they do go all the way, depict them having pre-marital sex, so if that’s not your thing, I ask you to read another fic. Their behaviors from chapter to chapter may vary, too, but then again, we didn’t get much canon to actually work with, so I’m taking what I can and running away with it.
> 
>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cartoonverse. Cedric is in his naga form. See [this link](http://fav.me/dc0pgph) for my design of a cartoonverse Orube. No sex happens.

His scales felt cool to the skin.

That was Orube's first thought, the first time she held Cedric's hands. His real hands, large and green and striped. Striped, like her.

She giggled at the thought.

"What is it?" Cedric asked, purple lips beaming at her and dimples forming on the sides of his mouth.

"Mmmm..." She smiled back, licking her lips. "We're similar in some ways, and... you feel nice."

Cedric nods. Clothes discarded on the side; skin to scale and scale to skin. Orube lied on top of her naga lover, with all of herself bared to him. She purred, swinging her tail to and fro, as the tip of his tail wrapped around it. She giggled again.

"Oh, Cedric..."

"Why are you so adorable?"

Orube nuzzled into his chest, laughing. Cedric chuckled too, his large hands settle themselves over her bare ass. She squealed. "Cedric!" His hands were spreading fire over her.

"Orube..."

She shifted her body to nuzzle into his neck. His hands went up her back and her hair.

"Do you feel cold, Kitty?"

"No. Not at all, my sweet serpent." She reached for his face, caressing it. “Kiss me?

“As you wish, Milady.”

He gently pulled her up and kissed her. Chaste and rather… shy. Pink petals falling from the plum tree at the dawn of spring. The sun filtering through the leaves. Dewdrops gleaming like gems on grass blades. Water dripping from a pipe. It feels very short, very momentary.

“Again,” she whispered. He kissed her again, his head angled the other way. A tiny spark. A soft bell chime. A fragrant flower. “Again.” He chuckled this time, but he still complied. The laughter of children. The chit-chattering of farmers. And somehow, they were back in Arkhanta again, caring so little for their respective homeworlds. “Again, again, again…”

She kissed back, pressing herself against him – what she can press of her skin against his scales. His scales were cool against her. Water flowing, water running through the riverbed, water dripping, dripping down from the sky. Ilse’s yelling over the plains. The sun high up, signaling noon time, lunch time. She didn’t want to leave him. He nibbled against her lips; she nibbled back on his. Orube mewled into their kiss. “Again…”

Cedric pushed his tongue into her open mouth. She gasped, feeling his long tongue trying to wrap around her own rough one. A fire set ablaze. Swords drawn in combat. Gazes met. Both her hands tangled into his hair, urging him to kiss her even more. His hands gently pressed her against him, his grip on her firm. Once again, Orube became aware of his scales. Cool to the touch. Firm muscles. Large. Secure. Strong. The yells of men. The clashing of metal.

And she was brought back to Meridian and its sparring hall, where she trained with Caleb and Aldarn and everyone else and Cedric was watching her, his eyes only on her, and she gazed at him, and they drew towards each other, and she could not understand why they feared him, when he was such a beautiful, beautiful, magnificent beast—

One of his hands cupped her face, fingers playing with her large ear. She pulled away, with only saliva connecting their lips together. Her hand released his hair, and trailed down his neck, his shoulder. His scales…

“…Cedric…” she murmured, nuzzling into his hand, “Love you…”

“I love you, too, Orube.”

His scales were beautiful.

**[1. Naked cuddles and kissing]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already imagined this before this set of fics and prompts was born. It was way back when I planned for the 30 OTP Prompts NSFW, but then I realized that I couldn't come up with anything for some of the prompts there.


	2. never enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Lots of groping. Shirts are off. No sex happens.

“W-wait. Wait…”

Cedric and Orube parted their lips, both aliens gasping for air, panting hard and loud with their foreheads leaning together. His eyes never left hers, just as hers never left his. Golden eyes. Beautiful golden eyes.

“Amazing,” he breathed out. “Amazing… you’re amazing.”

“…kiss me more?” she begged. Her eyes desired more of him; her cheeks so flushed and so… red. Her color. Red suited her so well. “K-kiss… kiss me…”

Cedric nodded. Why would he leave her waiting for too long? He captured her lips in fervent kisses again. Teeth grazing on lips. Tongues engaged in a fiery dance. Hands roaming on necks, backs, and hair.

He felt the need for… more. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt, and felt the hot skin under the fabric. She copied his actions, though her actions were bolder. Cedric moaned into their kiss when he felt her hands against his chest, fingers playfully brushing against his nipple.

Not wanting to let her have most of the fun, he unhooked her bra and quickly reached for her breasts. Orube gasped, giving a soft cry. “C-Cedric… w-wait…”

Cedric glanced at the clock. Damn. The five minutes they had left wasn’t enough. Oh, well.

He released the mounds of flesh and pulled away from her with a smug grin. Orube frowned at him. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

In seconds, they were kissing again, and their shirts were discarded. Her hands freely roamed his chest, his abdomen, and his back – all that she did sparked fire on his skin. Not wanting to disappoint, Cedric reciprocated, caressing and stroking her flushed skin, while keeping her mouth, her tongue busy. Their breathing was ragged, their appearances disheveled. Neither cared.

After kissing her some more and giving her breasts a few playful squeezes, Cedric let go. As Orube fumbled to get her clothes back on again, Cedric couldn’t help but observe her appearance. Her hair was messy. He chuckled.

“W-what’s so funny, you serpent?”

“Brush your hair before you go to work, Kitty. You look like I messed you up—oof!”

Cedric’s shirt was thrown at his face, and before he got it off, he felt something press against his covered lips.

“See you later, pervert.”

**[2. Making out]**


	3. lonely, chilly, rainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Comicverse, 4th saga AU. Drama and pining.

Orube found rainy nights very lonely.

Once, it was because she thought her neighbor, Ray, was a lonely, withdrawn person. His music drifted to her ears night after night.

Then, it was because Josh, her friend, became her boyfriend. She only agreed to date him out of curiosity, but, now she felt very guilty. All she’d told him were lies about her Earthen life. He’d never come to know of her guardian life. He only knew her as Rebecca Rudolph. Even when with him, she felt alone.

Now, it was because a certain Cedric came to visit her, night after night. Cedric was a very interesting man, she thought. He was too witty for a human, too… understanding of her plight about his kind. They met at a bazaar one day, and they bonded over the stupidity of mankind. He couldn’t really meet her during the day, so they agreed to meet every night.

Orube realized after a few meetings that she liked him.

After a few more meetings, she thought she loved him.

When she and Josh broke up, she leaned on Cedric. Cedric had been very understanding. Even if she couldn’t tell the whole story, yet again, she could tell him what she actually felt. She felt like she could expose a part of herself to him, and he wouldn’t trample upon that. He’d take it in his gentle hands and bring it close to him, and Orube would be healed in his hands.

His hands…

Rainy nights meant that he wouldn’t be there. His face, his voice, his laughter, his hands…

She could only imagine him.

She imagined his blue eyes staring at her, and only at her. She imagined his golden hair getting messy and him having to roll his head to keep stray locks of hair out of the way.

She imagined his touch on her; imagined that her own hand was his. His phantom touch would caress her body in places she’d never let others touch. He’d squeeze her breasts and play with her nipples. He’d reach down and play with her sex and make her feel like she was the strongest woman, the most beautiful woman, a most beloved woman.

Loved. Loved and cared for and cherished. Love, the most wonderful feeling ever. He’d give that to her. He’d share that with her. He’d whisper those three words to her ear, over and over, and he’d kiss her, over and over.

Then she’d scream his name.

In the rain, no one would hear her voice. In the rain, she ached to hear his voice. _Orube…_

In the rain, she touched herself, back arching against her bed and sweat rolling down her skin. She ached for him. Her body wanted him. She tried to reach inside herself, imagining his fingers in her tight heat, imagining that they’d hit that certain spot that would make her scream over and over and over.

In the rain, she imagined him embracing her. His warmth against her, surrounding her, in her. How big would he be? Orube fantasized. Big and thick enough to make her scream over and over and over. And, over and over and over, they’d become one. On the bed. On the floor. Against the wall. Against a table. By the window. In the shower. Wherever else.

In the rain, she relished in forbidden feelings, over and over. In the rain, she let lust and desire wash over her, over and over.

And when it’s all over, she’s left with emptiness. And her hand. And her drenched sex. And her pants and her husky voice and her fantasies of Cedric, Cedric, _Cedric_.

Tomorrow night, Cedric wouldn’t have to know what happened the night before. Tomorrow night, he would talk with her as if nothing was wrong.

As if Orube never felt anything towards him beyond friendship.

**[3. Masturbation]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me when I was planning this fic:** Come on, it's porn; there's no way I can write something dramatic in here!  
>  **Me when I wrote this:** _FFFFFUCK._


	4. uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Jumps from scene to scene; not very detailed sex either.

_Uh-oh._

They had gone further than kissing. They’re going further than kissing now. Cedric’s shirt was off; Orube’s next. They were feeling each other now; hands groping where hands usually weren’t touching.

_Uh-oh._

Cedric gulped as Orube shyly removed her bra. Her breasts, bared before him. Her nipples, pink and erect and… _damn it_. So beautiful. Pink was nice on her, too.

_Uh-oh._

Cedric became annoyed at his own clothes, removing them hastily, until he realized that Orube was staring at him… at his nether regions. He should hide himself.

_Uh-oh._

Orube pushed him onto the bed. If he wasn’t doing anything, she would. She took his erect member into her hands, stroking up and down. Her grip on him was a little too tight, too harsh at first, but soon, she made him come undone.

_Uh-oh._

Cedric stared at her. No, not Orube; her… her folds. Her entrance. Her wet heat. Her _sex_. Gods. She was so beautiful, and she allowed him to see her, to touch her. Pink… red… both were so beautiful on her. Her scent… was even so… alluring…

_Uh-oh._

Orube rode on him, bouncing up and down on his length. At first, it hurt her, and he could see it in her face. But she insisted. And in minutes, he felt like he was going to come undone again. Cedric moaned through the night.

_Uh-oh._

And for the nth time, Cedric found himself under the mercy of Orube’s eyes.

“…did it… feel good… Cedric?”

“Y-yes. You feel… amazing.”

So. This was… making love.

_Wow._

**[4. First time]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing first times takes me too long. ;_;


	5. robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/notes for this chapter: Not very detailed stuff.

Basiliadean robes were so convenient.

All they had to do was pull them to the side, so they wouldn’t be in the way, and push against each other.

Orube was sure Cedric found her traditional clothes alluring that way. From the time she showed him how robes worked and how obi sashes were tied, to the afternoons they lazed around on the tatami mats and his hands kept brushing up her thigh, to the time his fingers slipped into the “Y” across her chest and grasped her bosom and loved her as if he was the deity of love himself.

Once again, they lay on the futon bed, her back turned to him as he drew the fabrics away without undoing the sash. Her dear serpent pulled and pulled and pulled, baring her sensitive nape, gaining access to her chest, and pushing against her sex with relentless vigor.

And afterwards, Orube would only let herself collapse against the futon, and Cedric would brush the stray hair from her face.

“It feels like I’m unwrapping a gift,” he’d whisper and smirk. “I love your traditional robes. But, I love you more than that. I always love you more than anything in the world.”

His blue eyes were always, always full of love.

Orube felt more than just a goddess in his embrace. She was his universe.

**[5. Clothed]**


	6. meridian men (boys) talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Similar cartoonverse as Chapter 1, just that this chapter happens way before they get intimate with each other. Also, no sex happens, just fantasies and perverted thoughts.

Cedric stumbled upon a very awkward conversation the moment he passed by Caleb's office.

“And I’m telling you, smaller is better!“

“No, bigger is better!”

Caleb, Commander of Elyon’s army, and Aldarn, Caleb’s best friend, arguing over… _sizes_. Cedric knew about these petty arguments between men. They weren’t talks he appreciated. He usually avoided them, for he wanted to talk about theories about the world and the law instead.

“Cedric! Which is better?! Big breasts or small breasts?!“

Ugh.

_…oh_. So it wasn’t about the male genitals.

Ugh, still.

“Caleb, don’t be insensitive! He was with Miranda before—”

“Ugh. Don’t feed me the bad imagery!”

_…babies._

“Oh, Caleb, Aldarn. Don’t you dare pull me into this childishness.”

“It’s not childish!” Caleb argued, “It’s about the womanly charm! Breasts are the affirmation of their femininity! Their womanhood!”

Caleb gestured to the… rounded shape of the breasts. Cedric buried his own face in his palm.

“…Caleb, I am _not_ the person to talk about regarding this.”

“Oh, of course you are. Cornelia admitted to being jealous of Orube’s body!”

Cedric flushed, his mouth hanging agape. Orube. His current lover – no, his lover, his most beloved, his one and only! “W-what’s that supposed to do with this?!”

“She’s pretty, and everyone in this castle sees that,” Caleb explained. “There’s a good reason why we never check her out, of course. Hey, speaking of which, have you ever checked her out? Her curves? The contours of her body? The—ouch!”

Cedric punched him, square in the face. Aldarn rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend stumble back.

“I told you to be not insensitive—hey!”

The naga shapeshifter grabbed Aldarn by his collar. “You will not speak of her that way ever again. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sure. Understood. Noted.”

Cedric let him go, and stomped off.

Yes, of course. Orube was gorgeous. Her large ears and her long tail; her stripes and her large eyes; and of course, that figure.

Her figure just screamed of ‘woman’ to him.

Why would Caleb and all those other goofs think about her _curves_? Her… chest area?

Cedric thought about it. She wasn’t _that_ well-endowed, as in, _big_. Her breasts were just the… right size. Yes. Still well-endowed, but, not big. Proportionate to her body. Yes. Ha-ha.

…he had to be a pervert for thinking like this.

The other soldiers in the castle had liberty to look at her. Well, Caleb said they didn’t ‘check her out’… meaning to say, ogling at her. Orube did feel it when people stared at her. She even… hated it.

…of course, she’d hate it, and he was absolute scum to think about this.

Cedric stormed off to the library, in hopes of getting some privacy for himself.

Orube was there, (un)fortunately.

“Cedric!” she greeted, her eyes opening wide in glee. “Good, uh…”

“Good e-evening,” he greeted back, trying not to think of the earlier… shenanigans.

“Good evening. This book had been very interesting!” Orube showed him the book’s cover. Oh. Another one on politics. She loved reading about politics. Oh, yes. The topic he liked to discuss.

His eyes fell on her clothes. She was in warrior attire. She was probably sparring with some of their comrades beforehand, then went to the library immediately.

Warrior attire. Her shirt was actually a short robe of sorts, held together by a pink ribbon around her waist.

Cedric’s throat felt dry. If he were to remove that ribbon…

“…something wrong?”

His attention snapped back. He chuckled. “N-no. None of the sort. I… just need to… look at something.”

Cedric retreated to the one of the shelves further back, and slumped against it.

By the thunders of Imdhal.

He had imagined his hand slipping beyond that robe. He had imagined the softness of her flesh against his rough hands. He imagined fondling and squeezing those mounds of flesh, slipping her robe off her shoulders and tearing the ribbon off. Like that, she’d be exposed to him.

Cedric cursed himself. He was a pervert for thinking like this, for giving into Caleb’s childish talk about _breasts_.

And he had phantom sensations in his sweaty palms.

“…something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

He almost jumps at the voice. Damn it. Why was Orube good at sneaking up behind people, especially him?!

“N-no. Not at all. I’m fine now, really.”

“What are you thinking about?” Orube pouted at him, her tail swishing. Oh, no. The pout. The tail. She was getting agitated. Cedric sighed.

“…I was thinking about… your shirt… and… the… ribbon…” Better omit that detail about her breasts. That was absolute baby talk.

“…my… obi sash?” Orube’s eyes widened. “Well, it’s not that difficult to wear. Here. I’ll show you.”

_What…?_

Cedric watched in wide-eyed terror as Orube unwrapped her ribbon. What was she doing? Right here, right now?! Her b-breasts would be revealed to him, and she’s doing it so nonchalantly… and, and…

…only to reveal that there was a string holding her shirt together underneath her sash.

He inwardly cursed.

He sighed in relief.

Orube raised an eyebrow at him. He sat, frozen as he tried to find an explanation in his head, before she huffed her flushed cheeks and looked away.

“…you were thinking of something perverted, weren’t you?”

“…no?”

“Cedric…” She growled, tying her ribbon back. Her ears were flattened; her tail violently swinging from side to side. Ugh.

“…yes.”

“…pervert.”

She nudged him with her foot. Cedric gulped as he stood up and followed her out, wordlessly. She was definitely going to ignore him a lot for the following days.

Ugh. Baby talk.

**[6. Breasts]**


	7. my (slave) prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Yakuza AU. Footjob. No penetration happens (sorry!).

Orube never really expected much of him beforehand.

Cedric Richard Hoffman looked pathetic. Then again, sometimes the better strategy was to keep idiots around you, so you could stay in power for longer. Was that the Congressman’s strategy? She didn’t know, and she didn’t care.

Right now, what was once his, was now hers and hers alone.

Cedric told her he loved her, he always had her back, and he treated her like she was a literal walking goddess. How pathetic of him.

“ _H-hime_ …”

And how pathetic of her to take advantage of him.

Night after night, away from watchful eyes, she called him into her room. Night after night, he never failed. He never really expected anything from her, he told her, but she told herself she’d always surprise him, maybe even do something for him.

Tonight was one of those nights.

“ _Hime-sama…_ ”

Orube sat on her bed; Cedric sitting on the floor before her. She didn’t wear anything except a kimono robe and a thin sash to tie it with, in hopes of… seducing him. Her foot pressed against him, pressed against his chest and on the tent in his pants. He loved to worship her body and her tattoos, especially the snake ones. He loved to do things as she pleased. Orube bit her lips. He was making her fall in hell with him.

Cedric unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. She licked her lips as he brought his erection into view. This was even more erotic – only the pale moonlight illuminated them. Orube rubbed her foot against him. Ugh, it was hot, it was sticky, and it felt so… dirty. She could feel her insides throb with need.

Against her expectations for the night, Cedric took her other foot and gave attention to it. He kissed the bare skin – she giggled. She was ticklish there. Then, he took her toes into his mouth. She moaned.

“W-what are you doing?” she asked, bewildered. The only reply she got from him was his continued sucking, kissing, and licking of her foot and toes, as well as his other hand guiding her other foot onto his erection. Shameless pervert.

“What—ah! What are y-you doing?!” she asked again. This time, his response was to capture her gaze with his beautiful blue eyes. “C-Cedric, d-don’t…”

He lifted her leg, and she yelped, falling back into her bed. She was sure that she was exposed to him now, and his chuckles were proof of it. “Are you seducing me, _Hime-sama_?”

Orube closed her legs quickly, pulling her knees and sticky feet on the bed. Ah… her feet were covered in… him. Cedric’s scent. Cedric’s… fluids. His marks.

“ _Orube_ …”

Her eyes met his. How… feral his gaze was. Bright blue orbs had never been darker. She trembled before him, and shivered even more when his hands open her robe, revealing her breasts and her thighs. Cedric’s hands settled on her legs, and opened them too. She cried out, hiding her face in her hands, but not her eyes.

“Beautiful.”

Once again, his attention was on her foot. As his eyes feasted on the sight before him, he took her leg again, raised it, and began to lick her toes. Orube thought she couldn’t keep watching, but she did, anyway. She was so curious as to what was so erotic with her feet, and she felt flattered that, even that part of her, Cedric loved and cherished.

Her other foot pressed against his erection again. “G-gimme…” she commanded him, brows furrowed, “Give me… you…”

Cedric released her toes and trailed kisses up her knee and along her thigh, making her shiver even more. His hands caressed where her green snake tattoo reached – down, around her leg. He smiled, licking his lips.

“As you wish, _Hime-sama_.”

“Gods, I love you.”

“Love you too, _Orube_.”

Orube never expected much of him, but he always delivered so amazingly well.

**[7. Feet]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to [Chapter 7 of I Want to Tell You Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205807/chapters/25173225)


	8. you have a... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cismale!Orube (the name I use is the same) so gay smut, sort of fade-to-black smut, dicks. Probably one way too many.

Of course. They should've expected this. They were aliens. Of course, their anatomy would differ.

So. Came the day that... they decided to... get frisky together. For the first time. In Cedric's real form. For... for... purposes. Curiosity.

It didn't really matter. Either form appealed to Orube, and he loved Cedric anyway.

But, today, they ran into... certain... um, obstacles. Err, not really. Just a lot of confusion.

Namely, their anatomy.

Namely, their penises.

Orube couldn't keep looking at his dear serpent's... hemipenis. Which, by all technicalities, looked like he had... two. Of. That. Those. Orube had his very red face in his hands. This... this was intense. Two? T-two?! There had been two when they were in his other form, a-and now, counting his second one, there's... three now! And the serpent’s… thing…s, they were… even bigger! How was Orube supposed to still be appealing to his dearest?

Cedric, meanwhile, just stared and stared at his beautiful tomcat's... spines. Penile spines. He's read about this in anatomy books. Purely for educational purposes, that is. If this very fascinating appendage was to... get inserted somewhere... Cedric was sure it'd hurt. The purpose of penile spines was to hold onto the female's body to ensure fertilization, and it was, of course, meant to hurt, which would signal the female to keep in position.

This was... awkward.

"...Tomcat?"

Groan.

"...say, um... does it hurt you when you... touch those?"

Groan. Head shake.

"...can I touch you?"

Oh, poor Tomcat. Cedric watched the red spread throughout his lover's body, even until the tips of his ears. Cute.

Forgetting the awkwardness for a while, Cedric took the warrior to his arms and began to kiss him all over again.

"Sorry, were you scared?" _Because, I was._

Orube peeked out of his fingers. Beautiful, beautiful golden eyes. "...no... just... very surprised."

"Do you want to be on top?" Cedric asked. That might help him relax. Well, both of them. Cedric was still wary of those spines, and he took care not to make contact there. Not yet.

"...okay."

So, they switched positions.

...this did help them relax a bit more. The naga ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair. Orube smiled at him, and bent down.

Soon, hands were running over their sensitive parts.

A few moments later, they were rubbing against each other, feeling too much pleasure to think about their fears. Of course, there was nothing to fear. _It’s my lover, after all. He's going to be gentle. He's gentle with me. I love him._

After riding their highs, they lay next to each other, panting and touching each other's faces and kissing and wanting each other and tasting lips tasting sweat tasting saliva _you are so so sweet I love you I love you I love you—_

"Cedric... Cedric..."

"I love... you... Orube."

"Love you... love you too..."

"And your body. Too... haha... I love... your body..."

"Me too... me too..."

Just another day of dealing with unexpected plot twists.


	9. red. red is your color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Vaguely detailed rough/passionate sex.

Cedric was told to wait, so he waited.

Orube was only going to take a shower. So she said.

She was taking awfully too long, but he would wait.

His patience was rewarded when she shyly came out of the shower in a red lingerie set.

Cedric's face went just as red, blood trickling down from his nose.

Orube's top didn't cover much, for it was see-through (humans, why). The only part that it covered were a bit of skin (insignificant) and her nipples (insert panting). And what covered her nipples were... small red hearts (insert heavy breathing).

She wore red lacy panties (uh-oh, gulp) that hugged her skin just right (lick lips). She also had a garterbelt (bite lips) onto where her stockings held onto (throat dry).

Cedric's patience waned and he immediately pushed her down onto the bed.

Orube cried and screamed as Cedric licked, nibbled, bit, touched, rubbed, groped, pinched, and squeezed her all over. Not to mention, he almost forgot the condom and panicked when he accidentally tore it apart when he tore the wrapper open. (What a waste.)

When he finally slipped a (new) condom onto himself, he began ramming into her, biting and marking her skin with red – her skin flushing at the pressure; her skin tearing at his claws and teeth and letting blood flow.  Orube screamed so loud, and at times, she couldn’t even scream at all. Her own claws dragged welts along his back and bit on his tongue, his lips, making him hiss and thrust harder, faster, harsher.

Over and over, Cedric declared her as his. Over and over, she gave herself to him. Over and over, bodies writhed, shook, and rode out on their pleasure. (And over and over, Cedric fumbled with the very irritating condoms. Stupid condoms.)

It was already probably an hour or so after midnight when they passed out on their bed.

Well, Cedric forced himself to not pass out just yet. The sight of Orube terrified him. He carefully wiped her body and applied some healing cream on her hickies, before passing out next to her.

That morning (it was still technically morning), he dashed off to prepare breakfast (well, lunch) for her.

When Orube woke up, there was food on the bedside table, and Cedric was on the floor, asking for her forgiveness.

When she told him that she forgave him, that she enjoyed it, that she meant for him to enjoy it, too, Cedric looked up. His eyes caught the redness of her cheeks. Red. Red like… her lingerie set.

Oh. Red was truly her color.

**[9. Lingerie]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that [lingerie top](//imgur.com/wRgAbxl) that inspired this oneshot.
> 
> (Also, it's supposedly a "Smutoberfest", so it would be a shame if I didn't finish this this month, right?)


	10. adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** No sex happens.

Sunglasses: check.

Face masks: check.

Beanies: check.

Totally average clothes: check.

Get to the adult goods store: check.

Orube knew that she shouldn’t be so shy about this. Adult goods. Adult. This store specialized in stuff for adults. Sexual pleasure and intimacy, to be more exact.

She flushes redder at the thought. In Basiliade, this act was taught as only necessary for having a family, not… not like… what she and Cedric had. This.

Sexual intimacy.

She just couldn’t keep her hands off him. He couldn’t keep his hands off her either. They were both unwilling to let go of each other, and they loved to be with each other, to pleasure each other, and to take each other to their highs. They didn’t do this for procreation, but for each other’s… enjoyment. Orube enjoyed the feeling; she also enjoyed seeing Cedric enjoying it.

Which is why she took Cedric with her. The other day, she learned about adult goods from Isabel, and Isabel directed her to the store with an embarrassed face. Orube felt that she owed Isabel more than just gratitude for this, but she’d think about her friend later. Right now, her boyfriend…

“…let’s go.” Cedric sighed.

The store… seemed like a normal store. Except that there were adult goods. She wouldn’t know what they were until she got up close. Some music was playing. The storefront itself looked pretty… normal too. A poster of a voluptuous woman in a bikini – she saw them on magazines and TV too. And a sign forbidding underage people from entering. Very plain compared to what she expected, Orube thought.

The saleslady chuckled when they entered. “Welcome!” she greeted, “Would you like me to assist you?”

Orube was about to agree, when Cedric answered, “No, thanks.”

He dragged her by the wrist and hid themselves from the saleslady’s view. Orube didn’t appreciate his decision. “Why would you—"

“I don’t want to tell her any detail relating to our… ahem, private lives.”

“Oh.” Orube slowly came to appreciate his decision. She nodded. “Just… tell me first next time.”

“Okay.”

Of course. She’d be telling that woman what her preferences were, and… that was awkward.

Even more awkward was when Cedric froze. She wondered what the matter was for a while, until she looked around her. O-oh. Objects that… reminded her of… Cedric’s…

“…n-no,” she said, gulping, “T-these are…”

“…should we separate ways then?” Cedric suggested, chuckling nervously. She nodded. Yes. Maybe that was better. She’d have some time to think, alone. “A-alright. Let’s… meet at the counter?”

With that, they parted ways.

Orube stared at the phallic objects before her. They came in different lengths, widths, and colors.

N-no. Those can’t compare to Cedric’s at all.

She walked away from them, and read a sign above her: “Dildos”. Oh. So those were called dildos. Ha-ha… she didn’t need that.

She walked into an aisle saying, “Whips & Chains”. Orube thought that such objects were painful, but nonetheless, she was curious. Apparently, some humans enjoyed pain. She gulped. No. She didn’t like pain that much either. The only pain she’d tolerate would be Cedric’s teeth and his occasional roughness. Cedric brandishing a whip for a real weapon in a real battle, and not like this, though, was an idea she fancied. Should she teach him how to handle a weapon someday?

As she walked, she saw some sort of fuzzy object. She picked it up. A fancy handcuff, it said. Handcuffs? Didn’t police officers use those to arrest criminals? Orube tried to think what humans found, uh, arousing in that. Then again, humans liked whips and chains, so… she put that back down. No. No need for any restraints; not for her, not for Cedric. Hands were good enough. Her pink ribbon was good enough. Huh…

Orube giggled at the thought. Cedric? Bound in her pink ribbon? That… that was interesting. Hm… her, bound in her ribbon… she blushed. Cedric always told her she looked marvelous in either red or pink. Should she wrap herself in a longer pink ribbon and tell him that she’s his present, for him to unwrap?

She turned to another aisle, shaking her head.

There were similar phallic objects from before. However, there were also rounded ones, some stuff shaped like… carrots? Other stuff that looked like they were attached to… tails? Orube stepped back to read the sign. “Vibrators”, it said. Vibrations? Were vibrations… arousing?

Most of the objects in this aisle looked… weird. The tail things bothered her; they resembled cat tails and that made her feel uncomfortable. She looked away, her eyes falling on the other shelves. Miscellaneous round objects hung from one side. What could they be?

And then, her eyes fell on a cute pink object.

It was inside this cat cut-out board of sorts – oh, why are Earthlings so complicated – and the object itself was made of two parts. A cat’s paw, attached to this fuzzy ball.

It was so cute. Orube inspected it, reading the instructions on the back.

Operating it meant pushing this one button to make it vibrate.

Suggested ways of using it included pressing it against one’s bosom or one’s… place down there.

Orube blushed.

She thought she could handle this one.

When she returned to the counter, she saw Cedric talking to the saleslady. Orube overheard parts of their conversation. It seemed like Cedric was asking about some… specifics for this… lotion that he had. And condoms.

Oh right. Condoms. Pharmacy-bought condoms were okay, right? Why buy at the—

“Your lady is a very lucky one, Sir,” the saleslady commented as she ringed up their items.

“Er… y-yes,” Orube agreed, “Yes, I am.”

She spied the condoms that Cedric got.

…ribbed?

…flavored?

Orube blushed, once more. Goodness! What was Cedric thinking of doing with her?

Thank goodness, though, that the saleslady placed their goods in an innocent-looking paper bag. She only thanked them for the purchase, and never said a thing even when they went out of the store wordlessly.

Well. That was an experience.

“…w-what did you…?”

Cedric didn’t say anything after that, and he didn’t really follow up. He was obviously referring to that… paw thing. Orube giggled, and whispered, “A v-vibrator.”

He flinched, blushing. “…I look forward to tonight.”

Orube blushed as well, clinging onto his arm. “M-me too.”

She’d love to tell him about her adventures… once they were behind closed doors.

**[10. Toys]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Orube's [cute toy](https://i.imgur.com/OjY7DHm.jpg).


	11. i love your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Not very graphic scenes, but still detailed.

Cedric loved all of Orube.

That's a fact that no one would contest to. Day in, day out, he sang praises to her, he showered her with compliments, and he reassured her in times of fear and worry. He reminded her (and everyone else) of what she's worth to him.

He'd swear he never had enough words or enough time to tell her everything.

And as for the nights, he'd give as much love as he could to her.

Sometimes, it's all about lust and want.

Sometimes, it's all about loving and cherishing.

Sometimes, it's all about simply being with each other.

And sometimes, it's all about her.

It's about her golden eyes and how they watched him so intently. How her pupils dilated with excitement, how tears appeared from the corners and streaked down her face.

It's about her glowing cheeks and how they flushed different shades of red throughout the night. How they're so soft against his hands, his lips. Red suits her a lot. And pink, too.

It's about her full lips and how they're so kissable, so delectable. The lips which comforted him and gave him affection in so many ways. The lips with which she told him she loved him.

It’s about her hands, her gentle hands, and her sharp claws which he so took care about. They’d grip on his hair, down his back, against the sheets. She marked him on places he wished people could see.

It’s about the canvas of her neck, her throat, her shoulders, her navel. The canvas that received his bites and the canvas which he softly kissed right after he littered so many hickeys and teeth marks.

It’s about her shapely breasts and how womanly they are. They fit under his grasp and her nipples were of a brown shade and sensitive. Sometimes, he bit on them too, as gently as he could.

It’s about her thighs, her legs, and her feet. How they’d run to him when they see each other. How she’d wrap them around him in the middle of sex. How they’d try to obscure herself from his view.

It’s about her reddened folds, the swell of her sex, the beautiful flesh wet and glistening with her juices. He liked to stick his tongue down there and drink everything up, everything of his beautiful lady who writhed below him and screamed his name over and over. He liked to stick his fingers inside and stimulate her further, whispering against her skin, _it’s all right, it’s all right, come ahead if you’d like_.

The taste, the smell, the feel against his tongue, his lips, his hands… he’s addicted to her. To her noises, to the faces she made, to the way she clung onto him and the way she uttered his name like a prayer, over and over and begging for sweet release and his mark on her and only him, him, him.

But, alas, her body was only one of the things Cedric loved about her. Sex with Orube was definitely pleasurable.

However, he also loved her many quirks, most of which were found weird by many other people. He loved the way she dealt with things; he loved her never-ending passion and her unmatched diligence.

He loved the way she tried to enjoy humanity, her earnestness and curiosity. He loved how she’d never give up on humanity and its various holidays, social events, and whatnot.

And of course, he loved her heart the most.

Her heart, which so graciously accepted him, made him a better person, and constantly forgave him.

Her heart, which taught him feelings. Taught him love.

Loving, which Cedric could never unlearn.

Loving, which he gave to her in any way he could.

He didn’t think he could ever repay her, ever.

**[11. Body Worship]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm quite aware this isn't the body worship many people are familiar with. However, sometimes it's nice to take a break from reading/writing the same thing over and over.


	12. the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** The sex already happened.

When she awoke, she expected this to be a dream.

Cedric, sleeping next to her, and naked underneath the sheets. Actually, they were both naked under the sheets. She even felt a little sore... down there, between her legs.

Just two days ago, they confessed their feelings on a trip to the beach. Then, they kissed.

Yesterday, Cedric followed her home. They awkwardly ate dinner together, and then, they continued from where they left off the other night.

Which was, feeling each other's skin and kissing each other.

And more than that.

Which was making love.

Orube couldn't believe it.

She lifted the sheets and peeked. Yes. Still naked. Her eyes averted towards Cedric’s body.

Oh. _Oh._

Oh, dear fires of Basiliade! Cedric was so handsome. And his... his member... that's why she felt sore...

She scolded herself. No! This wasn't such an acceptable behavior! She shouldn't be looking at him this way!

Orube dropped the sheets and retreated to her side of the bed. She waited for... something. For him to wake up, even.

Cedric snored a little in his sleep. His eyelashes were thin but long. Stray locks of hair cascaded down his face. His skin was lighter than hers, though his muscles weren't as defined as hers. Ah, so there was hair on his armpits and even hair down there, but, it seemed like it didn't grow much on his human form.

She gulped.

Her hands reached for his face, for his eyelashes, for his prominent cheekbones, down to his lips. What a beautiful man.

But, down there... down there, his member, his organ... that was such a nice... something to hold in her hands, and a nice something to have between her legs, inside her.

Orube flushed as she took the sheets again, and peeked under. Again. Just one more time.

Wow... so, it... it looked different when he wasn't aroused. Last night, it had been a little redder, and... harder. Straighter and stiff.

This morning, it looked like a long, sagging lump of flesh and skin.

Either way, it was still big. And he was defenseless. She could probably touch him a little...

No!

Orube took her hands away.

"W-what am I thinking?!"

"Hm...?"

She looked at her lover. Her... her lover! She looked at him, observed his actions. Cedric was stirring awake. He stretched his arms into the air, before drawing them back and looking at her. His blue eyes stared at her, before blowing wide.

"...Orube..." he gasped out.

"C-Cedric, I..." Orube couldn't help but find him cute like this. Blue eyes, pale skin turning red, lips quivering. Quivering? "G-good morning. Hello."

"...good morning, Orube."

"Good morning."

"Yes. You said that."

Orube couldn't tear her gaze away from him. What was she supposed to do next? Retreat to the bathroom? Stand up and mention her agenda for the day as she picked her clothes up? Or wait for him?

Fortunately enough, he made the first move and stood from the bed, which, of course, completely exposed himself. “Why am I naked…”

Orube hid her face behind her hands and peeked from her fingers to see what he was up to. She heard his words, even though they were mumbled. Frantic, he looked for his clothes, until he found a piece of hers (her underwear!) and his eyes blew wide.

"...um, last night--"

"Cedricdon'tlookdon’tlook!" The warrior jumped out of bed and drew the sheets between them. "D-don't... just, Cedric, please, don't..."

"What?"

When she looked up, Cedric's face was so red, even redder than how she saw it earlier. He held her underwear to his face, even!

He opened his mouth and hesitated, but still, he spoke. "...if, if this is about our nakedness, then... y-you can look. We're lovers, a-aren't we? You can look."

But it wouldn't be fair if only she looked at him, right? Orube pouted at him as he shyly let his hands drop to his sides. "M-me too..." she said, clenching the sheets closer to herself. "You can, I mean... you can look too."

Inch by inch, Orube lowered the fabric. In broad daylight, she'd look at Cedric, and Cedric, too, would look at her. She felt a little cold having nothing on but the sheets that she would soon drop to her feet.

She gulped.

This wasn't how mornings between lovers were like, was it? They were supposed to hug each other in bed, whisper sweet words to each other's ears, and make promises unknown to the world beyond them.

And yet, here she was, standing before her own like a fool, with the sheets at her feet and her hands behind her. She tried to keep her feet flat against the floor, but shame demanded that she attempt to cover her sore part down there by crossing her legs.

The shame consumed her, and she looked down. "H-here I am!" she announced. She could see her skin glowing in the daylight, flushed and shivering and sweaty. What would Cedric think of her?

And then, a hand reached out to her thigh. No. It wasn't. It was reaching to her waist. No. Behind her waist. Towards her, her...!

Her hands. His hands, on hers.

(It was rather disappointing, to be honest. But shame said that he’d be a fool to grab her ass.)

Orube looked up. Cedric had a frown upon his lips and a yearning look on his eyes.

"L-look at me too," he said - no, pleaded.

So she allowed herself to look. Again.

...it's the same as it was earlier. Her eyes lingered on his crotch, once again. N-no, it wasn't because she was being a pervert! It was because it looked so different last night! How could something that sagged from a body turn that hard, when it would be used for making love--

"Orube, c-could you not look... too hard at that?"

How embarrassing to be caught!

Taking the morning shower and eating breakfast with a loved one had never been this awkward. A part of Orube wished that this was just all a dream she could wake up of, before this self of hers brought even more embarrassment.

**[12. Morning]**


	13. just a little more. please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cisswapped Cedric and Orube (hence Cedrina and Manrube); vague making out happens.

"...that tickles."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

Cedrina trailed kisses on her lover's scarred back towards his nape. Her fingers caressed his throat, down his chest, down his stomach, only missing the trimmed bush of hair below his navel, as she did earlier. The water that run through their skin only served to heighten the sensation.

"A-Are you trying to seduce me?" Orube asked her. “Again?”

A silly question. "Mmm..." she hummed, kissing his nape again. "Maybe."

His hand went over hers. Calloused on some parts, soft on the others. He once said he liked her touch. He took her hand and kissed every finger. She shivered with every kiss; he was always so kind and gentle.

"We're taking a shower, Cedrina," Orube reminded her between his kisses, "Behave yourself."

"Maybe later, Tomcat," she said, brushing through the warrior's hair with her other hand, before taking his face and turning it towards her. "Kiss me first."

"Aren't you demanding, my serpent?" Nevertheless, he turned around and kissed her. "You already said 'later' earlier in bed."

Cedrina stuck her long tongue out. Orube chuckled, and his eyes turned downwards. She almost hid herself from him. His fingers traced the bite marks and scratch marks he left on her neck, on her shoulders, down to her stomach.

"...sorry," he said with a beautiful, apologetic smile.

Cedrina's heart melted, and she shook her head with a smile of her own. "It's all right, love. It's all right..."

"Now..."

"...now..."

Their eyes met. They chuckled, suddenly shy.

"I love you, Cedrina."

"I love you too, Orube."

She kissed him again.

"Can we now take a proper bath?"

"Mm-mmm..."

Two pairs of hands helped each other wash their bodies. Giggles were heard every now and then; fingers would touch over ticklish skin.

"I hope this doesn't arouse you."

"I'm feeling it a little, though. Just be careful. Perhaps, I can do it myself?"

"No, no, let me!"

"No, I'll just do it myself."

"Don't be stubborn! Just let me do it!"

Their little bickering extended to a little bit of making out. Hands groping and lips devouring and fluids flowing down their bodies, down their legs. Just a little bit, only a simple little bit. Touching each other was euphoric.

The little bit of making out turned into a lot of making out. Of pressing their bodies together and rubbing and grinding against each other. Of putting their fingers onto each other's sensitive regions and bringing each other into release.

It felt good. Water trickled down their bodies through the heat, bringing a bit of comfort. Cedrina smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing his neck again.

"...we still have to clean that up," Orube remarks.

Even through their pants, they smiled and laughed at each other.

"Sorry!"

**[13. Shower]**


	14. over homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** rough sex, graphic scenes, consensual degradation, a bit of dirty talk.

Orube thought this was very, very silly.

Cedric was bent over her, she was doing her homework, and it just so happened that, right now, all she wanted to do was get under his clothes and get him to take her right there and then.

It had to be his scent. She didn't know what else made her this needy. He was using a different cologne now. His usual one made her nose turn up, and he, being such a loving, understanding lover, switched scents.

It just so happened that he smelled so good, so good it went straight to her insides and made her itch.

"You should take a break," he said, turning to her. "You still have classes tomorrow."

He smiled his very gentle smile, a smile he wouldn't show others. Orube clenched her fists.

"Thank you. Um. I'm fine."

"Alright."

Cedric was about to head back... wherever, when Orube's hand shot up and took him by his collar. Ugh.

"Um."

"...w-wait. Don't go yet."

"Okay."

His hand took hers away from his sweater, and he wrapped his arms around her. Oh, no. Oh, my. Oh, goodness... the smell was driving her insane! She felt that itch again. That need to... put s-something down there!

She squirmed in his embrace. Wait. "C-Cedric..."

"Love you. Don't get to bed too late."

"Love you too..."

It's almost a miracle she actually had a decent conversation with him, that she didn't dig her claws into his back when he broke away, and that she didn't pounce on him when he left the study. What was that smell?!

Unable to take it anymore, Orube pushed her homework aside, bent over the desk, and began to touch herself.

The way Cedric would.

Not the gentler way. The rougher way.

She'd been wearing denim pants. She's not going to feel anything through these. She quickly ripped them off her legs. She smelled her own musk. Ah. She's... already gone wet.

She braced herself against the desk, and started rubbing herself.

Ah... that friction! That pressure! She rubbed and rubbed and rubbed. Cedric's fingers, running over her, merciless and unforgiving. Back and forth, back and forth, as he would whisper in her ear. "...mine."

H-hot... Her mouth made these funny little noises. She raised her shirt, freeing her breasts. Ugh. It's difficult to do this on her own over a desk. She raised her fabric to her mouth and bit on it. Better. It would muffle her moans and screams.

"Kuh!"

Like that.

She pushed her soaked panties aside, and rubbed fingers over her bare sex. _Ah... aaahhhh... that feels good, Cedric. Please, Cedric. More, Cedric. Please, please, please..._ Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, in a steady rhythm...

"Nnnngggghhhh!"

She dug her face against the desk. Cedric, being rough with her, pushing her so hard against this desk, and teasing her endlessly. She imagined his cock tracing over her sex and rubbing against her clit. Intercrural. Almost intercrural. Her legs were spread apart. His own legs kept her legs spread apart.

She stood from her chair and nudged it away with her foot. Ah... yes. Like... like this. _No, wait, Cedric, don't do that. If you come, my homework... my papers..._

The filthy thoughts almost sent her over the edge. She let go of her shirt and screamed. Her fingers pinched her clit and pulled on it. Screaming was the only way she could let herself hold on.

She just rubbed herself. Rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed. It was an itch. If she stuck her fingers inside, she was going to desire Cedric, and he didn't seem to be in the mood tonight. No. He was. He was behind her. He was the one doing this to her, numbing her senses and making her scream with pleasure, in frustration, with every stroke and rub and pleasure, pleasure, pleasure—

_It wouldn’t come!_

Frustrated, Orube could only do the one thing she told herself she wouldn’t do – stick her fingers inside, and rub the area that would bring her to ecstasy.

One finger… It could barely reach the spot, but she could try and make it work. Back and forth, in and out, pushing and pushing and pushing—

No. One more finger. “Hngh!” Better. “Ugghhh!” Much better.

Her mind whisked back to Cedric, and she imagined Cedric’s fingers inside of her. Deft. Swift. Merciless. He’d rub her inside and out, stroking every sensitive fiber of her being and making her hot here. All the pleasure he’d afford her and he’d whisper, _‘You like this, Orube? Scream for me—’_

She screamed again, throwing her head back, and juices spill onto her panties, onto her hand, down her thighs, and down the floor.

Her shaky legs gave in. She knelt in front of her desk, still holding onto it. Ah... she'd dug her nails against the faux wood.

"Cedric... Cedric..." she called for him and turned around--

And saw him standing wide-eyed by the door.

"...I heard screaming," he said.

Orube took a few moments to regain her senses.

Of course, that included her sense of shame.

She immediately dove for her pants, which had fallen on that side of the room. "You--what did you hear, you filthy snake?!"

"Why are you angry at me?" Cedric retreated to the other side. The one near her desk.

"You didn't see anything! Tell me you didn't see anything!"

"I saw! A-and that, that made me... lustful."

Orube took the moment to try and clear her thoughts (and hide herself).

What was this man saying?

He took her chair and sat there. Ah. What was this man doing? He gave a pat on his lap. What?

"C'mere."

"...no."

"Please?"

"...I'm... ashamed..."

"Why? You're beautiful. You're sexy."

"I, I can't. I... you smell good." He still did.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "...I thought I didn't smell like anything."

"It's your stupid cologne, you snake."

Silence.

Cedric scratched his head. "C'mere. I'm not angry at you. Or disappointed."

Cautiously, Orube approached him, and sat on his lap. Straddled him, more like. Even with her wet thighs and soaked entrance. And her juice-coated fingers. "...you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I felt so... lustful."

"...I feel the same right now."

Orube flushed and looked away. How could he say those things?

"Can I kiss you?"

Orube nodded. Oh… how could she not agree to this?

"Can I do more than that?"

She nodded again, face turning into a bright red. And how could she not agree she needed this?

"Can I be rough?"

Orube looked at him with a pout. She whined. "...p-please. Help y-yourself."

Cedric smiled, and gave her a slow, gentle kiss. Is this what he meant by being rough? This wasn't enough. She didn't want it like this. She wanted it to be more... passionate. Hot. Inescapable. His arms were snaking behind her, under her shirt. He unhooked her bra, but he only felt around her back.

When he broke away, his ever gentle smile was on back on his face. "Get your homework out of your desk first."

Orube bit her lip. "...my hands are... d-dirty."

Cedric took his hands back, and took his sweater off in one fluid motion. He grabbed her hands and wiped them.

"C-Cedric..."

"It's fine. Now take your stuff off your desk. _Now_." He snarled that bit into her ear. Dominating. The persona she'd imagined for tonight.

Orube stood from his lap and put her things away one by one. Her hands trembled. What was Cedric going to do to her tonight? Would he be rougher than her fantasies?

Once her desk was clear, she turned to Cedric. He had this… wicked smirk on his face. Ugh. Somehow, she wanted to silence him with something. Her insides itched again. With her… p-pussy? Hah… sitting on his face? Not something she’s getting tonight.

“Take your clothes off.”

Orube gulped. And followed. Slowly, so slowly, inch by inch, she raised her shirt and carefully set it aside. Slowly, so slowly, she cautiously removed her bra. C-cold. And yet, very hot. One arm first, and then… the other. She set it on top of her shirt. A-and now…

“…wait. On your hands.”

“My hands?”

Cedric cocked his head towards the desk. Her hands… on the desk?

“Turn around, Orube. Bend over. On your hands. On the desk.”

Oh! Alright. He wanted her to… bend over. And put her hands on the desk. Hands. Left. Right. On the desk. “C-Cedric…”

His hands took place on her hips. She shivered.

He ripped her panties off her.

“C-Cedric!”

Cold air, hot breath. Breath? B-breath—

“ _CEDRIIIIC!_ ”

Sucking. Licking. Tasting. Drinking.

Orube’s eyes shut. She tried to find a comfortable position over the desk. She pushed against him with all her strength. More! More please, more, more, more!

His tongue was swiping over her sex and then he was sucking on her clit and then he was back to shoving his tongue and everything was in circles and everything smelled _so good I want you I want you I want you_ and all she wanted was release, release, release—

_Bite!_

“ _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ ”

Her body convulsed.  Even as it did, Cedric wasn’t stopping with his onslaught. He lapped at her juices so eagerly. She felt her body shake again. She’s still sensitive! What was he doing? Was he trying to make her feel so numb that all she’d breath, she’d desire, she’d thirst for was him, him, and only him?!

She collapsed against the desk, with only her arms to brace her fall. Her second orgasm for the night. Was Cedric planning to make her come all night long? Not tonight. She still had school tomorrow.

…and this was what she was doing.

The thought brought her back to earth for a moment, before she felt Cedric’s hands on her thighs. Ah… He was turning her around. On her back. It was a little difficult, maybe a little uncomfortable, but she and her lover wanted it rough tonight. A bit of discomfort was part of the package.

She held onto her desk. One wrong move, and she was going to fall.

“You taste heavenly, Orube.” Cedric licked his lips. Ugh. That nasty smirk. Orube swore she’d take the dominant role next time. But now, he… ugh! He smelled so… so… heavenly!

“Milord…”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, Milord.”

“In that case, you’re ready.”

All she had was a brief moment to brace herself and to feel his fingers holding her entrance open, before Cedric aligned his cock with her and—

She screamed again.

Her arms flew towards his back as she felt his dick stretch her and reach deep inside her pussy. Hot. “Milord! _Miloooord!_ ” So hot. So big. So thick. She cried. She moaned. She wanted more of this.

Cedric wasn’t one to disappoint. He started thrusting. In, out, in-out, in, _out, inout, in-out_ … Erratic. No rhythm, just rubbing inside in so many fluid motions. He slapped her ass every now and then; grabbed for her breasts in between and squeezing. Orube felt her high building up again.

“Milord, Milord, p-please… please… let me come… please.”

“…no.”

…well, occasionally, he did disappoint her. He pulled himself out. Orube whined. “Please, Milord… please.”

“No. Later.” His hands supported her thigh, and he bent down. What was he going to—

Again, she screamed. His mouth was on her again, and he was tasting her juices, maybe even a mix of theirs, and that was so, so erotic, so hot, so sexy. Orube kicked about in the air.

Just as her high was building up, Cedric released her and stood before her. Ugh. This serpent! Even beyond the messy strands of his face, he looked so smug! Those blue eyes, filled with desire… Orube shivered before him.

“Naughty little kitty. You like having my tongue in your pussy, don’t you?”

She nodded.

“How about my cock?”

She nodded again, very eagerly. She wanted that one better. “Milord…”

“So you like my cock in your pussy.”

“Y-yes… please, Milord…”

“My cock in your mouth?”

“Milord, not there…”

“Between your tits, perhaps?”

“Milord… my… my…”

“Or between your legs?”

“No, Milord. My pussy. I want it… in my… pussy.”

Ugh. Cedric! He liked being a tease like this, didn’t he?! If her hands were free, she’d have played with her tits and herself, but he liked to distract her with other things! The smell… it had only gotten stronger!

“You want my cock in your pussy?”

“Yes. Please. Milord!”

Ugh!

Her legs wrapped around his waist. _Please, Cedric, please._

Finally, he gave her what she wanted. His cock in his pussy.

He buried himself deep. And she gave a cry.

That’s all she did. She cried out, she moaned, she screamed. Cedric was relentless. He’d thrust so hard and fast, in out in out in out, then he’d go slow, and sensual, and grind against her insides, in circular motions. Then he’d give one hard thrust, all the way through. He’d pull away, very, very, slowly. Inch. By. Inch. Until he’s almost outside of her. And she’d whine again and beg him for sweet mercy, for sweet release.

He didn’t make her wait for too long. With on powerful thrust, Orube was riding through her third and final orgasm for the night.

She passed out.

The next morning, Cedric shook her awake. “Orube! You’ll be late!”

She remembered bolting off towards the bathroom, quickly checking for any bite marks.

She remembered taking that sandwich he prepared for her and almost forgetting the thermos filled with her morning tea.

She remembered all of that.

As she checked her homework, she remembered something different. His smell. His smell… lingered here.

Orube closed her notebook and licked her lips. What an intense night. Next time, she’d be the one commanding that snake around and denying his orgasm.

Tee-hee! How silly!


	15. look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/note for this chapter:** Human!Orube AU, similar with Convenience and Chapter 9 of I Want to Say Something; consensual degradation, Rebecca with little inhibitions, semi-rough graphic sex with naga Cedric. Reminder that I use “Rebecca” to often refer to human!Orube.

Lord Cedric gazed - no, glared at the offensive piece of cloth hanging from Rebecca’s neck. That tie, it was annoying. She didn’t usually pair any of her shirts with a tie. No, today, her shirt was different. It was a dress shirt, like the one he’d usually wear, but she’d put a little twist of her own by wearing a tie with her shirt.

He wanted to tear it away, and yet, he couldn’t. Not now. Not while it was bright out, with Miranda, the guardians, and all the customers around here.

But he would do that just when they get out.

Or so Rebecca’s fantasy went.

The other day, she received a dress shirt as a gift from her fiancé, and all she could remember in this shirt was Cedric. Lord Cedric, he liked to call himself. Her Lord. Even if he could not be hers in any better way at all. All she could think about was enticing him with this shirt, his arms wrapping around her and surprising her by ripping it apart, tearing the buttons away, and ramming his cock inside of her.

Nobody would think that the Rudolph’s daughter was this dirty.

Day after day, Rebecca yearned and lusted for Lord Cedric. Lord Cedric, who stood tall and proud and smartly, whose voice enthralled her. His choice of words always amused her, even if at times, they were long and winding. Beneath that dress shirt was surely a chiseled chest – oh!

If only she could be as bold as Miranda! Miranda, who Lord Cedric talked to so often and trusted.

Rebecca purchased toys online; she used the toys on herself while crying his name. So empty was her heart, that nothing she did ever filled it up, not the parents who cared only about appearances, and not the fiancé who never thought of her own feelings.

Lord Cedric seemed to so unaware of her plight. That was fine. She didn’t need to bring him any more trouble than she already had, by owning and running this bookstore that was supposedly his.

All she needed to do, as usual, was stand and look pretty. Cross her fingers, maybe Lord Cedric would notice her this time.

As the day went on, people did notice her sudden change of style. Rebecca found her beloved staring at her like they did – it was fresh and new, but it was nothing too out of the ordinary, it seemed. She looked his way again, and he was already more interested in a book.

Throughout the day, she turned her head and bent her neck. Alas. Lord Cedric could not be moved. He sat there on his usual desk, quietly reading.

Alas.

When Rebecca closed the bookstore, a strong aura crept up her back. No one else was supposed to be here except for her and two others. She didn’t feel the third person, nor did she hear said person’s voice.

A book closed. Footsteps drew near. Breath drew and blew behind her ear. She shivered.

“We’re alone,” his enthralling voice said.

She whipped around and backed away. Rebecca never found herself ever more nervous, excited, or scared. Here he was, Lord Cedric, with his blue eyes cast on her. Did he know? Was he looking at her now?

He took a step forward; she took a step backward.

“What?” he asked with a smirk. “Never been alone with someone before?”

Rebecca cast her gaze to the ground and shook her head.

“Rebecca,” he called her. She had little resistance, and her eyes focused on him once more. Those predatory orbs of blue, that manly stance… she could feel her pussy tingle. “You have to run.”

“…no?”

“You don’t understand. You should run away. From me.” He chuckled. How beautiful his laugh was. “Run away, lest you want yourself devoured.”

“Why? You haven’t done anything to me so far.”

“So far. I’m afraid my control might break.”

Scales began to cover his forearms. Rebecca gasped – what a lovely sight! She wanted to touch them. She wanted them to touch her.

“Your eyes are filled with lust,” he told her, but she stayed still. “Don’t do it. Run. Get away from me.”

“I don’t want to.”

She glanced up to his face, and found it morphing. Her eyes fixed on him. More scales appeared, and soon, towering over her was his real self, in red, green, and yellow scales. Beautiful. Her core throbbed in desire for him, for this beautiful naga.

For a moment all they did was stare at each other. Fingers itching to hold onto something, the two reached forward. Rebecca immediately drew her hand back, but Lord Cedric did not – he reached for her necktie.

“Come with me,” he whispered, and she followed.

They hid themselves in the basement, locking the door right behind them. The basement, where no one would hear them, no one would see them. Rebecca’s heart pounded in delight and anticipation. Lord Cedric… he…

“Last chance, Rebecca,” Cedric murmured in her ear, his coils surrounding her, “Run.”

“No.”

Rebecca stood firmly in the middle of the basement. The air was still. She should’ve turned the AC on.

As she reached out for the remote, Cedric pulled her back and tore her shirt off with a loud _RRRIIIIPPP!_ Buttons bounced on the floor, and lips smashed together. Rebecca gasped and mewled, her still-covered breasts in Cedric’s hold and her eyes shut in pleasure. She asked for it; she was getting it. Finally, _finally!_

“L-lord Cedric..!”

Rebecca squirmed in his large hands, trying to goad him into doing more. Goodness, she felt so wet, she must probably be staining her pants right now as they merely kiss! Were kisses really so ferocious and not as sweet as romantic dramas said they were? Were kisses so fierce that it made her knees weak, it made her want moremoremore and reach for his—

He grabbed the inside of her thighs and rubbed. Rebecca moaned, her eyes opening wide.

“You should’ve ran…” Cedric chuckled. “You should’ve really ran away.”

“Nooooo, I won’t! Aaah!”

Cedric tore her bra off. Had he no shame? He tugged on her necktie, almost choking her. “Fuck, why are you so beautiful?”

“S-stop playing around!”

“Pfft, as you wish.” In a fluid motion, he also tore off her stained pants. He made motions to also tug off her panties, when he stopped to stare at her. No, he stopped to let her go and stand on her own feet, if she still could.

Rebecca frowned. He was still playing around, judging by the smirk on his face. A wordless conversation took place between their eyes. Rebecca sat on a desk, reaching for her underwear, and slowly took it off herself. Ugh, her juices were all over her legs… she was so, so wet for him… oh, how she desired him… Slowly, so slowly, she opened her legs for him to look.

“P-pervert,” she accused.

He might’ve said something in return; he might’ve not. But, Rebecca couldn’t focus on it. She watched his hands reach to himself, parting himself, his genital slit. She watched two rod-like protrusions come out, bodily juices soaking them. She watched him bring himself closer to her.

They were big. He was big. And he had two of them. He was a snake. He had a snake’s lower parts. She wondered, would he even fit? Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine for once that he was like this.

Rebecca didn’t know what came over her, but she reached forward to rub his erections against herself.

Cedric tugged on the necktie every so often, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She merely yelped and cried when he did so, for she was so focused on giving him pleasure here. Her amber eyes would look up at him, her lips smeared by his pre-cum. She’d stroke up and down; she’d press kisses against the engorged organs; she’d suck on the tips and lick over the slits.

At long last, Rebecca found it in herself to take one of his members into her mouth. Only the head, only the head, she promised herself. She couldn’t take it all; she wouldn’t. Oh, her mouth, he was filling it, her mouth was so full—

He tugged on the necktie, pulling her away from his organ. “What are you doing?!” he demanded. She was so sure he was turning red, but Rebecca couldn’t decipher if it was simply her hazy vision or his scales changing colors. “That won’t fit in your…!”

“I… want you,” she answered, panting.

Cedric’s eyes widened. He watched her; his eyes were on her and only on her now. Rebecca took his attention to her fingers, flashing them before him, then bringing them downwards on herself. Furiously, she rubbed. This had to be the fastest and roughest she’s done to herself, even without the use of choice.

“C-come…!” she whined, “Come a-and, coat me in your lewd juices! Hyaaahhh! D-dirty me, make me e-even moorrrre, more filthyyy!”

“You’re not filthy…” he whispered.

“Really?!” Rebecca placed her other hand on one side, and opened herself for him to see. “Then look at me. Lord Cedric, _my_ Cedric… look at me. This part is wet for you. This part is open for you. I’m… filthy.”

Cedric hissed, and dove his head between her legs. _Yes, yes, Cedric, look at me… look at me more, look at me_ that _way!_

“Keep still,” he commanded – oh, what a wonderful voice – and thrust his fingers in.

Rebecca cried out, and bent back, her head hitting the desk – or almost. She felt something soft on her head, and when her eyes darted open, she could see his coils supporting her head. Her lips grasped the tip of his tail, beginning to suck and kiss as she’d do with his erections. Oh, how she wanted him, how she wanted him!

She shivered in his touch, his wonderful fingers. He rubbed; he scissored; he opened to kiss and lick. She'd never felt like that, his own long fingers reaching deep to touch her and only her. They would brush against her core, against the spot that made her cry and moan and thrash and whine. Inside her... his scaly fingers inside her (sometimes his tongue), instead of her soft ones, or her cold toys... her flesh would greedily clamp on him, desperate to keep him inside her.

He loomed over her once again. Rebecca caught his gaze and she reached for him. _I love you…_

Cedric silenced her moans and pants for a moment, their lips connecting again. When they left her, Rebecca mourned the loss of warmth over her mouth.

"Rebecca, you naughty woman, you're sucking me in," he whispered against her ear, and she only tightened around his fingers even more. "Are you truly your parents' goody-goody child?"

"NO!" she moaned out.

"Then, who are you?"

"I-I'm... I'm... aaahhh...!"

"Tell me. Tell me who you are, Rebecca."

"I'm... a... a slut!"

"Yes. You are. You are a slut. For this." Cedric's other hand pulled on her nipple and she gave a loud cry.

"I'm.... y-your slut... Milooord..."

"That's right, Rebecca. You're my slut." Cedric removed his fingers from her and began to tease her entrance with one of his engorged organs. "My slut, and mine only."

" _Yeeessss!_ "

For the first time, Rebecca had something else other than a toy or fingers inside her. It was long, big, thick, and hot. It throbbed and it rubbed against her flesh. It filled her, all of her, and it made her cry and whip her head about and scream and kick in the air and just want more, more, more, and more. Most of all, it was Cedric's. She wouldn't want to have it any other way.

“ _My lord!_ ” she called to him, and he’d hold her closer, his claws marking her hips, her back, her waist.

That necktie was a wonder. Through dusk, through night, Cedric was working her, milking her to the last drop and giving so much of his seed to her, spilling in her, on her. He'd pull on her necktie to put her in new positions, making her body bend to his skillful hands.

But, he’d also pull on her necktie to reach her lips and kiss her so passionately, she might die from its sweetness. Kisses, kisses so fierce, ferocious and yet so sweet. She would giggle every now and then – how else could she convey this feeling he gave her so openly?

And, after their activities, as she lay within his soft coils, Rebecca clung to him, panting and shaking from the pleasure. "I love you," she whispered, "I love you, Cedric…"

He brushed her hair from her face. “… _Milady_ …”

Rebecca’s eyes widened, tears brimming her eyes. “…my lord…!”

Cedric smiled. “My lady.” He discarded her necktie and began to caress her body. “My lady…”

Rebecca closed her eyes, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He… he was hers now. She couldn’t be any happier. The many yesterdays didn’t matter; tomorrow didn’t have to arrive. All she needed was today. Today was her happiest.

“I love you too.”

**[15. necktie]**


	16. his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Similar cartoonverse as Chapter 1 and 6, graphic scenes

Cedric licked his lips at the thought.

The library keys in his shaky hands, he locked the door and turned around. The royal library. His sanctuary, his de-facto office. The other members of the Escanor Castle knew better than to simply get inside without knocking first, or without getting permission from the Queen herself. She allowed Lord Cedric to hole himself up there, reading on laws, documenting important events, and archiving pieces of history.

A-and now, he was using it for... personal... pleasure.

Orube, warrior of Basiliade, Keeper of its Heart, was the only other person who was allowed inside without prior permission, for the very obvious reason that she was also the keeper of Lord Cedric's heart. Kandrakar granted her the role of ambassadress not too long ago, but they were yet to give her an actual task.

For this reason, she stayed with Lord Cedric in Meridian. This way, she could practice her knowledge of law and diplomacy, assist the young Queen in governing her land, and also...

To simply spend time with her beloved.

Which, of course, they were doing right now.

Her eyebrow was raised when Cedric turned around to look at her. She was bent over the desk, reading some book on Meridian geography.

"You sneaky serpent, what are you planning?" Orube closed the book and stood straight, her hand on her hip and her tail swishing behind her.

He gulped, his eyes scanning her quickly. She was wearing traditional Meridianite clothes tonight. Maybe she wasn’t up for any training today at all. A-and, red was such a good color on her...

"Cedric."

"...Orube." He grinned at her. "Y-you're... lovely tonight."

She looked away, her face flushing. "Cedric, you tell me that every night."

"I-I wanted to... to tell you again!"

Her eyes briefly glanced at him for a moment, before she looked away once more. "You're not telling me something."

He gulped. He was pushing this idea through. No turning back. "...l-let me... show you instead, s-shall I?"

He took Orube's hand and lead her to the back shelf. Surprisingly, she wasn't against it. Had she guessed his true intentions? He began to kiss her, devour her lips with utmost ferocity. His hands slipped under her long skirt, fingers stroking her through her underwear. She moaned into the kiss and she pushed him away, despite her body trying to grind against his fingers.

"C-Cedric, t-this is the royal l-library..."

“…can’t we?”

“Well…” Orube hesitated. Cedric withdrew his hand, but her hand gripped his wrist. “Okay. But we have to air it out later.”

“Of course. Understood.”

He kissed her again, licking her lips, nipping at them. She let his tongue in her mouth, and he traced her teeth, her fangs, her rough tongue. She mewled.

His fingers went back underneath her skirt, pulled the offending fabric away from her entrance, and they pushed in. Gods. Wet and tight. She whimpered, even almost biting his tongue as she arched into him. He released her mouth, and Orube's very red face and flattened ears greeted his hazy vision.

"Cedric..." she said, her voice breathy.

If any pesky person were to get inside now (impossible), Cedric would be happy to show them that he's Orube's; she's his.

That possessive thought made him hook her leg against his shoulder. She yelped, quickly holding onto him. He pushed his own pants down, bringing his aching erection out.

"C-Cedric!"

Orube quickly braced herself, her claws digging through the fabric of his coat, and he thrusted into her.

"Hyaah!"

H-hot.

Orube rolled her head in pleasure, her lips parting open and releasing hot breath. Sweat rolled down her temples, as tears started to fall down her red, red cheeks. Red, like the dress she wore. Cedric licked his lips, and he shoved his tongue inside her mouth again. She moaned loudly, and they began to grind against each other.

He pushed her against the shelf for more leverage, before continuing with his thrusting. He heard the books rattle at the impact - he saw the shelf shake with the impact, a book or two falling. Huh. Some stupid reader didn't put them back properly. But for now…

Cedric felt her insides clamp down on him. Tight, hot, and wet. He moaned, breaking away from her lips. He could feel parts of himself shifting back to his real form - his forearms, first and foremost. He stared at Orube's face, trying to control himself.

Oh, how stupid of him. Why was he only pleasuring himself? She was crying. He kissed her tears, and one of his hands made way to her still-covered breast. He squeezed, and she cried out, her insides tightening at the sensation.

"H-how is it?" he asked, kissing her cheek again.

"Cedric... aaaah! T-this place..."

Orube leaned her head against his, her claws digging into his back now. She'd probably rip his coat apart, but he didn't care. Apparently, she cared about that. Her fingers made way to the front, unfastening it. Cedric quickly threw it off his shoulders and off his arms. Her hands slipped under his shirt, grabbing onto his back - and she seemed satisfied with just that.

"This place...?" he repeated for her, running his tongue across her large ear. Fur tickled his tongue, and he nibbled on the thin flesh.

"O-our, hah... our scents! _C-Cedriiic!_ Our, our scents...!"

Yes. The smell. Her sweet body odor, her pungent sweat, and the books...

Cedric growled in his arousal, speeding up his thrusting and rubbing her thighs in tandem. He watched her body squirm in his relentless motions; he listened to her cries of, "More! C-Cedric, more! More! _Hyaaah!_ " He took the scents in, leaning his forehead against hers. The books rattled again, shaking at the impact of their movements.

Fearing that the shelf might fall on them, he pulled out and carefully pushed her down the floor. He made quick work of her clothes - why did she insist on wearing traditional Meridianite robes? - and his own clothes. He hissed when he saw the signs of transformation along his limbs – the green scales, the yellow stripes.

Her own striped arm darted out, her fingers entwining with his. Skin against scales. "C-come, Milord..." Orube begged. Who was he to refuse her?

Cedric trailed kisses on her fingers, her knuckles, down her wrists, towards her dark fur stripes, towards her shoulder. He gazed into her lovely golden eyes. She smiled at him, and her fingers lingered over the red markings of his face. From the corner of his eye, he could see her tail swish about in anticipation.

"Yes, Milady." He smiled back, and he slid back inside her tight, wet heat.

She threw her head back, one hand clawing at his back, the other gripping tight on his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and that urged Cedric to speed up his movements. Her breasts, bouncing in their motions, looked so beautiful. He dived his face onto the mounds of flesh, nuzzling against her chest and sucking on her nipple. His claws ghosted over her sensitive, slick skin. Orube screamed in pleasure.

For a while, she chanted his name, over and over. For a while, he kept thrusting, in and out, faster, faster, faster.

Soon, they were both a mess of limbs and bodies against each other, voice hoarse from all the moaning and the heat and the pressure in their nether regions. Cedric wrapped an arm around her, his other hand guiding her face to look at him. Their trembling mouths met, their sharp teeth grazing on each other's swollen lips.

Feeling his release get closer and closer, Cedric tore his lips away from hers and latched onto the crook of her neck, biting her. The pain and pleasure made her scream and tighten even more around him, and feeling her flesh clamp down on him, he met his release.

His orgasm must've triggered her own, and she followed quickly after, her flesh clenching and releasing her own fluids. Her legs force him to stay inside her, until she's completely spent. Her legs slid down to either side of him, and he pulled out.

Hair stuck along Orube's stripped jaws, her eyes half-lidded from the overwhelming sensation. Cupping her face, Cedric bent down to kiss her, gentle and chaste. She could only give him a peck in return, her energy sapped away.

"Love you..." she whimpered, leaning into his scaly hands. He smiled at her.

"Love you too."

Oh, how he loved being in his 'office'.

**[16. In a public place]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia and I imagined that Miranda would find them getting frisky in the library, in an attempt to deliver some documents from Elyon.


	17. just for a while. please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Trans!Cedric x guardian!Rebecca AU. Reminders that I use “Rebecca” to often refer to human!Orube.

Rebecca told herself, just for a while. She'd simply take a break from it all, give in to these nagging fleshly desires, and do... this.

Cedric's mouth on her. Her mouth on him.

Tongues swirling about. Drinking each other's love juices.

Rebecca could hear it in her head. People calling her a slut. People calling her immoral and dirty. People accusing her of being a floozy, enjoying how she’d display her love bites so openly.

Rebecca held onto Cedric's thighs. No, no more of that. She cast the thoughts away.

She could see her friends' eyes, her fellow guardians’ innocent faces. They knew, by instinct, that it was different. It was unacceptable. Her love life out in the open, scarf failing to hide the fact that she loved sex with her boyfriend.

Cedric nipped on her, and it made her squeal. Rebecca sucked harder on him in retaliation.

"Naughty... naughty g-guardian, ohhh..." Cedric muttered.

"Y-you're the--AH! Naughty one! S-snake!" Rebecca pouted, and her lips worked on him again.

Ugh. So what would she do now? Cry like a baby? It was useless; the cat was out of the bag, and it could not be hidden anymore. Being ashamed of it achieved nothing. But, Cedric…

"C-Cedric..."

"Hm?"

"Can I put my f-fingers in?"

"Oh, Rebecca! I'd love that..."

Cedric, the ex-criminal, involved with the current Keeper of the Heart and fooling around with her like this, and having to watch her suffer. He was in so, so much pain, his eyes failing to mask his disappointment in the world. He hated humanity; she was the sole human he could afford to ever care about. Humanity failed him. And she hated it.

But, no, no more of that.

Cedric's flesh was wet and tight around her, and she relished in the feeling that she was the only one allowed to do this. Rebecca brushed ebony hair out of her face and began to kiss his sensitive parts once more. _Oh, oh!_ His own fingers were inside her, too, rubbing furiously against the spot that would make her cry out.

Here. Like this. They enjoyed themselves like this. They were happy just like this. Blissful and uncaring about the world around them. No Kandrakar, no Meridian, no Heatherfield.

Rebecca latched her mouth onto him and sucked, holding onto his thighs for dear life. She was coming, her orgasm was near, he was inducing her high –

With a loud whine, she came. Not soon after, Cedric followed.

Their faces were a mess, but Cedric, the shameless snake, made a show of wiping Rebecca’s cum off his face.

“Cedric!” Rebecca called out in a high-pitched voice. “You… hah… you…!”

“If I could wipe this all over me, I’d do it.” Cedric made motions over his body, around his chest, his nipples, down his abdomen, towards himself.

Rebecca only flushed even more. Damn it, she now wanted to do more than just mutual oral sex.

Cedric seemed to have caught on, hence he brought out the variety of phallic toys and other objects they’d use. “So which one is it for tonight?”

“…anything you’d like.” This was more for him than for her. She reached out to his chest, fingers tracing over flesh and scar alike. She nuzzled into his neck, not minding how she still smelled like his cum, how her face was still wet with him. “Tonight… tonight is yours… my Lord.” Her finger circled over his nipple.

“Fuck.” Cedric swiped a hand over her entrance and slapped her still sensitive lips, earning a moan from her. “You’re so fucking sexy. How could I ever repay you?”

Rebecca merely grinned. Just for a while, just for a while… they’d forget about the world and make one of their own – one where they would be happy, one where no one would cast unwanted judgment.

**[17. 69]**


	18. for the gorgeous, gorgeous prince of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cisswapped Cedrube so Cedrina and Manrube return, genderbent Phobos as mention, Royalties AU; not-so-detailed rough sex, detailed seduction.

She is supposedly an ambassadress and a spy for the prince; now she is an ambassadress and a slut for the Prince.

Meridian’s Princess grows impatient with the Prince of Basiliade. Philia wishes she never met the haughty, annoying, literal fool Prince Orube. He stands by his own philosophy; he refuses to bend to any of her wishes or requests. And he has the nerve to tell her to leave in front of a council!

So here Lady Cedrina is, sent to mend the relationship of Basiliade and Meridian.

Except that she doesn’t care, because she agrees with the Prince’s stance, and he’s so hot and he’s so knowledgeable, and he’s so nice to her? He doesn’t mind her real form?

Cedrina is a lost cause.

She now prefers to spend so much time doing tasks not important to Philia, namely playing games with the Prince, or, to be exact, talk of political and militaristic affairs over strategical board games, and sometimes, over sexual games.

Her favorite is to dance for him.

Cedrina creeps up his room, armed with nothing but herself, her knowledge, several pieces of jewelry, and a thin, flimsy robe. The Prince is an adorable moron who gets flustered by every bit of boldness she’d show. She is a nagani, part snake, part woman; she can fight against him and his inhuman strength.

But he doesn’t fight. Prince Orube welcomes her and her wisdom and her dancing.

Tonight is one of such nights.

The difference is that Cedrina has already pleasured herself before coming to the Prince's room. She hasn't cleaned herself up, and her traces still lay on the inside of her thighs. His nose is keen; he will smell her strong aroma.

His ears too are aware of her footsteps. He sits by his magnificent wooden curtains, wearing only a night robe and his so significant ring pendant. Cedrina is yet to know the story, but she hates that ring. She wants him to wear her ring, her gifts, anything of hers.

Tonight is no different. He sits where he should, and he wears the ring on his necklace.

Cedrina stands by his door. "Good evening, Orube."

The Prince's eyes widen at the sudden informality. Tonight is the first time she ever addressed him as such. Or, perhaps it's because he smells her? "...good evening... ambassadress... Cedrina..." he greets back, cheeks tainted red.

Cedrina takes very dainty steps, exaggerating the sway of her hips. She watches his face with a smirk, and his gorgeous golden eyes stare back at her. "Simply Cedrina would do, don't you know?"

He turns ever redder. She spies the tent in his nether regions. She reaches for his erection with her foot—

"Don't." The prince swats her leg away. Right. Basiliadeans believe that the foot is dirty.

"...and yet, we've done even dirtier deeds."

"I-I...!"

He's so adorable, Cedrina wants to tease him even more.

She lifts her robe to expose her jewel-covered pubis. "Here." She levels herself with his face - oh, his face! His widened eyes and his red face and the way he gritted his teeth as he growled like a mad beast! - and allows him to observe her. Smell her.

"You already ate me here," Cedrina points out, swiping her finger over her wet entrance and rubbing his lips with her juices. "You know my taste. And me too. I know yours. With both these lips I speak with, and these lips you have the privilege of putting yourself in."

The Prince’s rough tongue darts out to lick her lewd fluids. "You perverted snake."

"And you are my perverted lion."

Cedrina drops the hem of her skirt and takes several steps backwards. It is time.

She places her hands above her and swings her hips. No, it is not a dance she learned from her land; it is a dance made for her Prince and only him. She stares at him in the eye, observing his every reaction, trying to fine tune her body to his expectations.

She gropes herself in the act. She entices the Prince by squeezing her breasts and rubbing over her torso. She maps her body out for him.

“Does the Prince want to bite my neck?” Cedrina raises her chin and runs a hand around her collarbones. “Or does he want to ravish my chest?” She pulls on her robe to reveal them a little. “Or perhaps he wants to kiss over my womb?”

He only looks where she makes him look. His eyes set fire to her skin. She has his full attention.

Cedrina needs no music - she makes him think of music as her body moves. He himself said so one time, as he dragged her down the mattress and fucked her so hard she couldn't move the next day. Cedrina herself imagines the melody, the rhythm to which their hearts beat during these moments.

And she does not dance with clothes on for too long. It will only frustrate him.

Cedrina draws nearer to the Prince and kneels before him. He grabs the hem, and she slides out of her stained clothing, which he now sniffs.

And she quickly stands and spins around. Her accessories cover so little of her. She exposes her jewel-clad nudity to him, the gems undoubtedly sparkling in the lamp light.

He licks his lips and exposes his erection too. His erection, a beautiful pinkish red, with spikes that hold onto her flesh as he comes. He strokes it with her robe as he keeps his lust-hazed eyes on her.

Cedrina's fluids steadily runs down her thighs.

And she begins to imitate lovemaking. She thrusts her hips, she rubs her breasts and pinches her nipples. She imagines him doing these things; she moans for him and calls his name.

"Oh, Orube... my Prince... my Lord..." she mewls, turning around and spreading her legs. She flaunts her ass to him, slapping her own flesh and spreading herself for him to see.

"Oh! Oooohhhh!" She shivers. His knuckles rub her entrance; she's sure his hand is coated in her juices now.

But her dance is not yet over. She straddles him, and he rubs himself on her. The tip of his member peppers kisses to her nether lips, and all Cedrina can do is tremble. Her hips still sway and thrust to their rhythm, even as she spreads her legs once more, the farthest she could muster without lowering herself on him.

Cedrina removes a few of her jewels - or rather, her sexual toys adorned with jewels. They hang from her accessories; now they hang from her nipples and her clit.

She may have moaned too loudly, but the Prince grunted. His eyes are open wide and so, so aflame. She sees how his own fluids coat his hands, how much he wanted to end this dance now and get to the action.

But he is a patient one. He knows Cedrina's dance is about to end in a few moments.

Her final act is to spread her entrance for him, and wait for him to cum. All she does is tap on his member, maybe squeeze on it harshly--

" _Aaaaaaahhhhhh!_ "

And plunge it inside her.

Her insides are so full of him, and her flesh greedily clamps on him.

And Prince Orube, may Imdahl bless him with a long life, loved to stimulate her while he waits for himself to recover. He slaps her breasts until they turn red, he pulls on her toys with little care, and he kisses her, _oh Imdahl_ he kisses her and shoves his tongue inside and bites her lips and her tongue and drink and drown all her moans and her screams even as she desperately, so, so desperately, tries to call his name.

And Cedrina comes. Her body convulses and the Prince doesn't stop his ministrations, but he softens, he kisses her so chastely and he holds her body gently and turns her over.

And they resume with her head pressed against the floor and she screams as he pulls on the toy attached to her clit and he bites on her nape and she's seeing stars again and she has coated him in herself again.

Orube, the Prince who was so dignified and reserved in the day, would pull her up, coo at her, and begin to fuck her again, this time against the wall. He raises her legs and pins them as he thrusts in and her breasts rubs against the rough wall and he moans her name and she comes again and she stains the wall.

Cedrina slowly slides down, assisted by her Prince, but she turns to him and puts his cock to her mouth and her mouth is full of cock and she can taste both him and herself and she's addicted, she thrusts her fingers inside as she did before she left her room to meet with him, he rips her sexual toys off her and thrusts his fingers next to hers and she's coming once more and she spills on her hand, his hand and he comes in her mouth and she is filled once more with him and she is so filled, so filled, so fulfilled.

And with her jewelry off, she lies next to him, granting him the softest of kisses as he agonizingly pushes in and out of her.

Sex. This is sex with the Prince of Basiliade. He loves to be rough, but he also loves to be affectionate. He purrs in her ear, he nips on it, licks it. He presses her body close to him, and it feels like their hearts beat as one.

Oh, _oh!_ His muscular body, embracing hers without disdain, without care to what they were!

Cedrina is more than blissful to be the lucky receiver of his affection. Orube is so gentle with her. He always gives her what she wants, what she needs.

He never sees what she lacks. He never sees her flaws and turns it against her. He looks at her as her. To him, she is Cedrina, his perverted but beloved nagani with beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes.

And she whispers, "I love you, Orube." She wants to renounce her country. She wants to marry the Prince. She wants to be his bride.

Why? Because, the kind and merciful Prince Orube, he always replies with, "I love you too, Cedrina..."

**[18. Show]**


	19. we count the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** 5th saga AU of sorts, in which it appears that Cedric hadn't found Ludmoore; no penetrative sex happens.

One kiss lead to one more. And another, and another. And one more. And then tongues entwined, pushing beyond lips.

Things weren't meant this way, and Orube fully understood that. She and Cedric were enemies, and fooling around like this was dishonorable.

She simply asked him one day: are kisses really that pleasurable? She thought he'd know. He said he didn't know and didn't care.

Something came over her, and she was pressing her lips against his.

A few more things happened, and hands were running over places where they shouldn’t be, and she might've slapped him despite being the perpetrator of this agenda, but even if she tried to deny the whole thing, her body yearned for him and his warmth.

Another day, Cedric brought her a book that would describe this whole act. That kissing could be a precursor to lovemaking. And lovemaking... that wasn't how their activities were called. Making out, Cedric insisted, everything but without love or penetration.

“I’m confused.”

“…then let’s set some rules.”

That brought the two of them to this routine.

After business hours, after school hours, they'd meet. Perhaps they would catch dinner together, perhaps they've eaten before, but all they agreed on was that. Making out.

Like a contract, they had certain rules to which they adhere.

It would start with a kiss, with pressing lips together once the door was closed. More often than not, she would start it, and Cedric liked to point that out. Rule number one: if someone starts it, the other is obligated to continue until they mutually agree to stop.

Then their hands would roam under their shirts. Rule number two: was that they wouldn't take each other's clothes off, but they could do it themselves to their own clothes.

They would favor a few sensations, too. Orube loved to drag her own nails down Cedric's back, and sometimes, knead his pectorals and circle his nipples with her finger. Cedric, the snake, would squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples, followed by resting his hands over her bosom. He so, so loved to tease her. Rule number three: groping is only allowed for upper body parts.

And speaking of which, he'd unzip his fly and rub himself against her. He'd grind and imitate all those motions similar with lovemaking - Orube was sure of it. She wasn't stupid; she knew how to put two and two together. But, like a fool, she'd remove her pants and start grinding back. Rule number four: no penetration, period.

Their clothed regions, both wet with their fluids, creating that much-needed friction together.

Orube told herself she ought to be satisfied with this. She ought to be ashamed of herself for bringing it this far. It was an unnecessary routine to get used to, and this...

This was intimacy. They were mimicking lovers and they were doing this without love.

This was a fruitless activity.

And yet, Orube wanted nothing less than this. She yearned for his touch, for his warmth.

She wanted their bodies to press together so wantonly, for their bodies to strip bare and lie together, dancing to this rhythm of love. She wanted to know how lovemaking would be, how Cedric would feel in her hands and how he would touch her wet heat. She wanted him to connect with her; her to connect with him.

And she wanted to scream his name.

The snake refused to hear his name spill from her lips, and he was even angrier to hear any other person's name on her tongue. Best not to get attached, he reasoned, as he refused to say her name as well. Rule number five: never say names.

They wouldn’t have to achieve orgasm, but more often than not, Cedric liked to ensure Orube reached hers. He had a habit of licking his lips while watching her ride her high – did he want to do something else?

Rule number six: never think about it until the next time.

And when all was said and done, they would resume their normal life. He would go back to his boring bookkeep facade; she would be a nobody journalism student. Neither of them would speak of how the other day, they, mutual enemies, were trying to have sex without taking their clothes off.

It's frustrating, but that was how it should be. They were not lovers, and they would never be.

Alas. Rule number seven was, “Don’t fall in love… really, don’t…”

**[19. Grinding]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild angst appears!


	20. how to say i need you so, so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** No sex happens.

Sometimes, when words fail them, Cedric and Orube rely on their bodies.

It might be a glance accompanied by a shy smile. Orube often relies on this, as Cedric understands what her lips mean to say.

Maybe it's a chaste kiss lingering on the ear. Cedric does this, just to murmur her name with hot breath and she'd get the message.

Sitting next to each other, they would try to rub against each other's legs, in a vain attempt to convey what they feel between their own legs. Or, at times, it's a hand stroking a thigh, away from prying eyes.

Perhaps they'd be more direct. Orube will expose her neck for him. To accept her invitation, Cedric sniffs it, kisses it, and bites it. It's a process they learned from instinct, but nonetheless enjoyable.

When they are not tongue-tied, simple phrases suffice. "I need you." Direct to the point, full of yearning.

And the simplest of words they would rely on are their names.

"Orube..."

"Cedric..."

And their tongues reach out to dance with each other.

Clothes or no clothes, neither really mind. Orube does prefer no clothes or semi nudity. Cedric likes seeing her in rather sexy fabric for him to rip off her.

There are times in which they may randomly feel like doing it. Cedric's gentle gazes and slow blinks and newly-shed body turns his kitty on. Orube can't figure out, meanwhile, which actions of hers attracts her beloved serpent.

They've developed a language of their own. Cedric likes to think that; Orube loves to think about it. A language of their lust for each other.

But, nothing beats the moments in which they reach for each other and yell, "I love you!" Orube tightens her hug around her lover; Cedric kisses his partner's forehead over and over. While they may have discovered the many ways to make love, they still desire to know the many ways to say those three precious words.

It's just not enough.

**[20. Feeling frisky]**


	21. kissing. or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** The return of trans!Dric, possibly happens before #17 of this anthology

"Cedric, can I... kiss you... there?"

Cedric is taken aback by the question. He parts his lips, closes them, opens them and licks them, trying to find words hidden in his tongue or his teeth.

The context of this was that he loved to eat her out, and that she loved to try and reciprocate everything.

Today, Orube has no classes and is due to help him out with the bookstore. For some reason, Ye Olde is deserted. Business hours are still in place, and for all the couple know, a customer may come rushing in.

'That's rather risky, Orube,' so the words form in his mind, but Orube only gives him a heated, lustful gaze.

“…alright.”

She takes her jacket off and gives it to him. "Cover yourself with this?"

"A-alright..."

Cedric settles firmly on his seat. His head turned to the side, he glances at Orube sliding to the floor and making herself comfortable with the desk. Good. She fits underneath.

With a coy smile, she undoes his pants and pries it off him. Cedric bites his lips and takes a deep breath. Orube's fingers glide over his sensitive parts.

"Cedric..." She presses her nose against his underwear. He mewls. "You smell so good..."

" _Kittyyyyyyy..._ " Cedric struggles to keep himself still. Ah. The jacket. He drapes it over Orube's head and his lower parts.

Orube presses a kiss to his still-clothed genitalia, and a wet spot forms on the fabric. She giggles. "I'm flattered..."

Cedric shivers. She pulls the fabric aside to reveal his sensitive skin. He mewls as he peeks underneath the jacket. “B-be quick. Please.”

“Okay.”

Her mouth kisses him, and he whines.

So slick… he’s leaking on her tongue and she doesn’t care. He can hear her sniff him and devour him, and he’s already in pieces and he wants to kick about but he can’t.

She loves to make him come undone.

“Cedric… Cedric,” she calls, and he lifts the jacket to look at her. All teary and blushy and pouty, he knows she’s going to make him do something embarrassing. “Lift your legs. I can’t do it properly.”

_Right._ He anchors his legs on her shoulders, and she buries her nose against him.

He throws his head back, but that’s all she does. Sniffing him.

Dammit. “…Orube, I swear, please.”

She giggles. Her tongue – oh! Her tongue! Oh! – swipes the area. Cedric shuts his eyes – no! He can’t! The customers!

He tries to glance around. People were walking next to his bookshop. They were going to enter, and they will see him and his girlfriend getting hot and heavy in the middle of the day. Oh, my.

Cedric grabs Orube’s head in his arousal. He begins to control the bobbing of her head against his sensitive flesh. She gives a high-pitched cry.

“C-Cedric… I…!”

He pauses and lifts the jacket to stare at her. The glow of her reddened skin, the haze in her eyes, the way her tongue hung from her lips – it’s all too much. He grabs her and smashes their lips together.

He knows. They’re making out in broad daylight, and people may be looking at them right now, but he cares little. He will kiss her when she wants to be kissed, damn all the consequences.

“I need you! Oh! Cedric, Cedric, p-please!” she begs, stimulating him with his fingers, “Please, Cedric! I need you - _aaahhh!_ ”

“F-finish me first,” he growls in her ears as he rubs her clothed breasts, “Then wait, oh… wait for me while I lock up. Strip yourself... strip yourself, Orube. _Nngggh!_ We, we don’t need your clothes, don’t need them… yes…”

And she dives again to fulfill his requests. Finish him. Yes. He thrusts his hips against her tongue; she sucks on him, plays with his organ, pulls on his sensitive skin. Cedric’s vision is filled with everything Orube, and he comes, his head thrown back, Orube’s mouth receiving all of him.

A disheveled Cedric would close the bookshop later, flustered and curious if someone saw them. Well, it was rather hot, he admitted. The thrill got to him and his sexual organs.

And speaking of sexual organs, Orube’s were waiting for him.

Grinning to himself, he heads up the stairs. While kissing is so nice and so raw, there’s something he’s been wanting to try for some time now…

**[21. Oral]**


	22. ...and hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** King and Queen of Meridian AU; nudity but no sex happens.

Like a cat, Orube likes to observe Cedric.

They are husband and wife by the needs of the people. They are King and Queen of Meridian, the first of their dynasty since Phobos' death.

So much has changed since then, but Orube still likes to look at her naga lover.

He is often in his real form nowadays, even as he performs his kingly duties. His broad chest and broad back. The coats that hang from his shoulders. His hair, seemingly slicked back.

His hair. Hair that somehow doesn't grow on his body much. In Basiliade, both men and women grew much hair. Seeing Cedric so bare, Orube is almost ashamed of her body. He looks clean; she does not.

She cleans herself for him. She takes her smallest blades to trim the unwanted hair. They have never embraced before, but she tries to expect him to one day bring it up. They need an heir. They were yet to consume their marriage. Anything.

Much to her dismay, he never seems to remember.

Cedric leaves her with chaste kisses and tight embraces. But making love? Sexual touches? Lustful gazes? There is none.

In that case, Orube chooses to neglect her useless routine...

It so happens that Cedric is out for business this day. Alone to herself, Orube soaks in their bathing pool, filled with various soaps and minerals. Sunlight filtered through the delicate pink curtains and glowed against the marble of the walls and the floor - enjoying this all by herself is lonely. Her husband, who prefers to work. Her husband, who has yet to touch her.

Orube feels her neck. Cedric has long removed the collar that bound her helpless. Yet, it feels like the suffocating metal chokes her, yet again...

"Orube?"

The voice stirs her. Cedric? Here? Now?!

She almost trips, trying to hastily cover herself and vacate the place. Alas, the water hinders her movement. She must look pathetic in his eyes, half her body anchored on the edge of the pool.

"Orube!" Cedric says once more, and his gorgeous scaly, muscular body fills her vision. The abashed queen falls into the water.

Moments of almost drowning later, she lies in his arms, hungry for air.

He cooes sweet words into her ears as he brushes her hair and her face. No doubt: he worries for her. Kind, gentle Lord Cedric. No. King. King Cedric. A valiant title for a valiant man.

Orube then realizes her nude form has been covered by a towel. Has he done this? For her?

"Cedric..." she finally utters, "I... I love you." She's spoken these words before.

"I love you too." He kisses her on the forehead. He... he's so gentle. Orube's heart melts with his gestures. If they do more, then surely she'll--

"NO!" Orube shoves Cedric away, her other arm keeping the towel close.

"Orube?" In his eyes is pain. _I'm sorry._ "What's wrong?"

"You... you can't... not now. I'm dirty."

“…you’re taking a bath.”

“No. N-not that. I… I’m dirty…”

“In what way?”

Orube turns her head. “It’s embarrassing.”

Water drips. Waters flow. Orube allows herself a weak moment, enough for Cedric to scoop her back in his big arms. She resists. How can Cedric embrace her?

“I look hideous!” she argues.

“No, you don’t,” he whispers, “And to be frank, I still have no idea what this is about. But, Orube, listen.”

She stills. Cedric holds her head so gingerly, his eyes staring into hers. “I am your husband. You are my wife. We’re more than just lovers. How could I find you less than beautiful? I committed to you and only you, my love.”

Orube can do nothing more but swoon and purr.

Here she lies, cradled in Cedric's arms, flattered by the fact he'd still be this affectionate for her. But...

"...my...my hair..." she complained.

"Yes, what of?"

"I... I'm dirty. I didn't... well... my body... I'm... not smooth."

"I don't care."

Without hesitation.

Cedric casts his loving gaze on her. He does not ridicule her; he merely looks at her, his eyes filled with affection.

"Even if you don't shave, I will still embrace you, in any way you wish, at any time you please."

Orube may have squealed, or something like that. She kicks the air and beats his chest softly. It may be unbecoming of a queen, but her king certainly doesn't mind. He holds her dearly to his chest, and she feels as if she is precious treasure. He is willing to do so much to her – all she must do is ask. How valiant! How manly!

"I do have one wish, though, if you grant me," her king says.

Orube smiles. "...please. Do tell."

"Show me your bare self."

Unprepared to his answer, she laughs. "It's embarrassing!"

"I guess it's a no this time."

"...I'd like to think so." Yes. Next time. Maybe tonight. Before bedtime.

"Well... would you like to take a bath with me?"

Orube holds her breath _. Yes. Please. I want to. Let's do it._ "O-of course... but you can't look at me."

"Alright. I don't mind."

When they dip into the cool waters, Orube still has her towel around her, just like how it is in her homeland. Cedric settles behind her, his arms around her waist, his tail caressing her face, his lips cooing words of love and desire in her ear.

"I remembered I wasn't giving you much-needed attention and care," he whispers, "So I had to cancel today's affairs."

"But, the people..."

"I will deal with them later. But, for now, I would like to give my wife the love she deserves."

"...Cedric..."

His words make her shiver. Yes. Definitely. Tonight. She will invite him to bed, and perhaps, perhaps, finally make love.

But, for now, she will enjoy his chaste embrace and rest her back against his broad chest. Like a cat, Orube closes her eyes and purrs in bliss.

**[22. Hair]**


	23. smokin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** The return of the yakuza AU; graphic details but very brief, hints of BDSM.

She had a cobra slithering up her leg, up her ass, on her back, and her nape was pierced.

Sexy.

Such was the reason why Cedric loved to do it from the back. Sex with Orube gave him such an erotic view.

He’d trace her bold tattoo, jealous of the artist who imprinted this on her. Who before him had seen her? Who before him had she laid herself bare to? The jealousy stirred him up, and she’d punish him harder, good hyne she punished him harder and he would be denied his orgasm and all he wanted was to be one with her again and again.

And, if he was daring, he would bite on her piercings. The bold Orube, the bold princess, she had them pierced shortly after they got together. She did this to invite him, to ignite fire in his loins and to invite him between the valley of her legs. Seeing her nape aroused Cedric so badly, and he would try to hide himself. But, good hyne, she loved to put him at her mercy, she always kept her hair short and keep her collar only high enough to cover the piercings themselves. She toyed with him, with his lust, and he was more than happy to be toyed with.

But, he was even happier to receive her blessings for him.

In the rare occasions where he took the lead, he made her beg. Her mouth full of him, her flesh all slick and clamped around a thick vibrator, and her hands, bound behind her… oh! Cedric spilled himself on her lips, on her bare skin, all over her, and into a condom, and another, and another! He almost made out with her neck, his mouth obsessed with stimulating the area, and sometimes he rubbed himself against her rear because fuck, his animal was the snake and she had it on her back, she had it, she had everything he wanted, and she screams at him, “You didn’t have to do that, you foolish snake! You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for me! Look at you! You opened your wound again!”

And she tended to his wounds. She scolded him for being so reckless, being such a hero, a knight in shining armor, coming to her aid and making things harder (easier) for her…

“Cedric, you’re mine,” she would tell him, pulling him by his shoulders, “Nobody can take you away from me. Nobody.”

And she would smash her lips against him.

Fuck, why was she so sexy?

**[23. Tats and piercings]**


	24. i'm his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Princess Orube AU; the sex already happened.

Orube giggled. He was a prince. Cedric. Her prince.

And he was marked with her claws and teeth all over, no doubt a trace of their lovemaking.

"By the thunders of Imdahl, Orube." Cedric sighs dreamily. "You were so excited."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Please come here and help me treat them instead."

The thick robes of Basiliade might cover most of his skin, but a wound was a wound.

Orube traced them as she applied healing cream. Her teeth. She breathed on his skin, tasted it, and branded it. Hers. He was hers. Ugh. This made her possessive.

Her claw marks. On his flesh. Telling her how she had dragged her nails on him in lustful frenzy. Though abashed, Orube carried on with her task and giggled to herself.

"...I assume you like what you see."

Orube pouted. "Sh-shut up."

"Don't be silly. I faced your father in a duel to eventually get to this."

Orube slapped him softly. "I'm not an object for your pleasure."

"Oh no, my Princess." Cedric winked. "I was thinking of pleasuring you all night long, in all and any ways you'd please. You, guiding my hands to where it feels good for you, robbing me of my own satisfaction for your selfish desires..."

"Cedric!" Her husband liked to joke around like this, and it would just embarrass her. Why was he such a shameless man? "I'm not like that!"

"Yes." Cedric took her hand and kissed it. "But you could be. With me."

Orube giggled once more. "Are you sure?!"

"More than it. I completely expect you to be selfish with me."

"...why?" Why this kindness? Why her?

"Because I love you, and besides, I like it when you're happy."

Orube would've embraced him tightly, but right now, she still had to tend to these marks.

Dear fires of Basiliade! The moons had blessed her with such a caring partner! Like a little girl, once again, she giggled.

"Heh. Do you fancy my proposition, love?"

"Of course..."

**[24. Bruises, bitemarks, scratches]**


	25. a naughty first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cisswapped Cedric; graphic scenes, sex with nagani Cedrina.

Cedrina and Orube were enjoying a passionate kiss on their bed, when an idea came to the shapeshifter’s mind.

“W-would you like us to kiss down there?”

“What?”

As usual, Orube didn’t understand quickly. Cedrina giggled. That was fine. She loved the way her Kitty pouted at her.

“Our lips.” Cedrina’s hand trailed down her lover’s torso, down to where her pubes should be.

As expected, Orube’s face turned red, and the warrior slapped Cedrina’s hand away.

Cedrina only giggled even more.

"Pervert," Orube accused.

"I am a pervert, but I'm your pervert now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means, if I'm being a pervert, it's because I lust for you."

Orube gazed away. Aww. She was flustered. Cedrina kissed the well-exposed cheek.

"You speak of how hot it makes you," Cedrina paused to nibble on Orube' s ear, "When we do this, right?"

The warrior squirmed underneath her, but eventually had to use her own brute strength to flip them over. Bewildered, Cedrina prepared to comfort her lover and shove her desires aside.

However, when she looked up, Orube's darkened, predatory eyes were gazing at her.

"W-what should I do?" Orube asked, obviously eager to do more.

The flustered Cedrina trembled before her. How could she not, when her lover was acting so womanly, so passionately?

"A-and... can we do this..." Orube leaned in to whisper. "In your real form?"

Cedrina would've turned even redder if she could, but nonetheless, she complied. In moments, her body was huge and covered in scales. She heard Orube growl on top of her. Did this monstrous, hideous form please her, despite its ugliness?

"Cedrina, look at me."

She complied. The rather bold Orube had been slowly ridding herself of her nightgown. Cedrina's breath hitched.

"Lovely."

"T-thank you. You too. You're very... beautiful."

The nagani ached to ask her beloved where this boldness was coming from, but Orube, she would usually shy away when such things would be mentioned. How silly. Then again, they've made out quite a few times, and Cedrina already knew the color and form of Orube's breasts and nipples long before tonight.

And they were as she remembered them. Brown and supple and pert. Cedrina licked her lips and pulled Orube towards herself.

"Love you, Kitty," Cedrina whispered.

"I love you too..." Orube gave her a gentle smile before their lips clashed once more.

How pleasing it was to have Orube's skin against her scales. Her Kitty was so warm.

"So what," Orube gasped, "Do I do?"

"T-take off your underwear first. Please."

Orube's breathing labored. Cedrina, wanting to help, rubbed down her girlfriend's body.

"Are you scared?" Cedrina asked.

"No." Orube's fingers fiddled with the fabric on her body. "I'm... is it really worth it to see me? D-down there?"

"Always." Cedrina wrapped her tail around Orube and pointed to a certain part of her coils. "See here, Orube?"

The warrior turned to look at the exposed underside of the tail. Cedrina felt embarrassed too. Her girlfriend was staring at her cloaca.

"...smells enticing."

Orube's words made Cedrina's mouth water.

"T-this... this is me. Orube," the nagani declared, spreading her womanly slit. "M-me... mine... here..."

The red-faced Orube leaned forward to make out with it. Cedrina, ever so sensitive and appreciative, cried out.

"Tastes odd..." Orube commented. She gasped as Cedrina pulled her down and kissed her.

"Y-you! Beautiful! Lustful! Warrior!" Cedrina declared, kissing her lover between every word.

"Haah! I only feel like-- yaaah! Like this, you caused this-- ooohh... Cedrina, you make me...! Oh, Cedrina!"

Orube, squirming in her arms. Orube, trying to touch her as much as possible. Orube, her love, her light.

Cedrina gazed into her girlfriend’s beautiful golden eyes. “I need you. Now.”

The warrior mewled. She so clumsily slipped out of her underwear, which Cedrina quickly snatched to sniff and lick.

“P-pervert,” once again, the Basiliadean accused.

“A pervert who sniffs _your_ scent and tastes _your_ tastes.” Cedrina kissed the pink fabric, and Orube grabbed it, throwing it to the other side of the room. “…that’s _yours_.”

“Stop doing that, a-and, look only at me!”

“My kitty is soooo demanding~” Cedrina groped Orube’s bare ass and spread the flesh apart. “Let me touch? Please?”

Orube took the nagani’s hand and directed it towards her heat. “ _Please._ ”

Goodness.

It took all of Cedrina’s willpower to not be rough. She swiped the area with her finger, coating it in Orube’s juices. The naga gazed at her lover as she repeated the motions: tracing over the prickly-sensitive skin, over the mounds of those plump lips, in their hot valley, and around the fleshy red pearl.

Cedrina wrapped her tail around Orube’s waist. Letting this foreplay drag on for longer was not an option.

“Love, hold on to me,” the nagani whispered to the warrior, who obliged.

“Kiss me, you fool!” Orube whined.

And as their lips kissed, so did their nether lips.

Oh. Oh! _Oh!_

Their cries blended together, and the next thing Cedrina knew was that she was furiously rubbing herself against Orube, and Orube was grinding back in similar fervor.

Squelch, squelch, slap, squelch. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth went the flush, full wet lips. Slippery, so slippery, so lewd and so hot! Skin hitting scales and flesh meeting flesh!

Then Orube grabbed the scaly tail and forced themselves to still.

"O-Orube?" Cedrina asked through her panting.

"Turn around, Ceddie."

This boldness! This dominance! Cedrina trembled even more as she rolled on her stomach. How would Orube want to embrace her? The thought made her twitch and struggle against the warrior's iron grip.

But oh! OH! Orube's breath was against her nape, and it sent jolts of electricity through her scales and her flesh!

"It's soooo erotic..." Orube brushed hair away from the scaly nape, exposing it to the cool air. Never had Cedrina been this happy to be this vulnerable and this exposed.

"B-bite meeee," the nagani pleaded, still squirming in vain attempts to releive herself, "Please, please? Spare me that, at, at the least, please?"

A painful yet pleasurable sensation later, Cedrina's eyes rolled and her mouth opened to scream.

Then, rubbing. More rubbing. More of that slapping, that squelching. Drool was dripping down her chin and Cedrina was twisting and turning and rolling about, and yet Orube still held her so dearly and so sweetly. The warrior would kiss her nape and run that rough tongue on the sensitive area.

Warmth pressed against her back. Cedrina knew by the soft flesh and the sensation that her lover was rubbing her breasts against the scales. Cedrina tried to reach behind her, to reach Orube and urge her to get erratic - this was almost too much, and she already wanted to cum.

"Orube!" she squealed, "Please!"

Whichever deity of fate heard it, surely they were aided by the deity of passionate love.

Orube grabbed the scaly tail, gave it a kiss, and stuck it inside herself.

Cedrina whined. Her own tail, embraced by her lover's flesh, her own cloaca inside, squeezed inside, so so so hot and tight inside! Her body spasmed, and finally, finally! Sweet release!

"Orubeeee!" I love you, I love you...

Orube too achieved release, and Cedrina could feel the way the warrior's muscles tensed, and the hot fluids coating her tail and her slit. It was so erotic. She was almost fucking her girlfriend with her own tail.

The air stilled, filled with their evening panting. Cedrina turned around to kiss Orube.

"You! You beast!" the shapeshifter accused, laughing, "Where did you get that idea?!"

Orube only whined. Ah. There it was. When her boldness was pointed out, she shied away and tucked her head into her lover's chest. “I-I…”

"I'll repay the favor, okay?"

"N-next time..."

"Any time you want."

"...can we do more now?"

Cedrina's face would've mirrored Orube's reddened cheeks, maybe even defeat it in a battle of hues. The nagani reached down for Orube's rather very wet entrance and slipped a finger inside.

"A-as Milady Orube wishes..."

**[25. Tribbing]**


	26. another one of our firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Cisswaped Orube; graphic scenes.

“What?” and a red face was all Orube could give his boyfriend as an answer.

“Rimming,” said boyfriend repeated. “I wanted to try rimming.” His cerulean eyes pleaded. “Can’t we?”

For sure, Orube didn’t know what Cedric really meant. All he knew was that Cedric liked to experiment and suggested things for them to try, from time to time.

Experience told Orube that he needed to research what this was, beforehand. He did not like being surprised by very, uh, kinky things.

“…I know it’s difficult. I mean, playing with one’s ass isn’t really sanitary and rimming involves using the tongue—”

Playing with one’s _what?_ Using the _what?!_

Before he knew it, Orube had slapped his boyfriend and locked himself inside the bedroom. Breathe. He needed to breath. In… out… sigh.

But, all they’d ever done before was rub each other and suck each other off! And use those weird toys!

Wait, why did they not do this before they used the toys?!

‘Priorities, you fool,’ the warrior thought. He had to trust Cedric with this, even if it was more logical (for Orube, at least) to use whatever they had on hand first before moving onto those… toys.

Orube recited names of combat moves and a part of Basiliadean history to himself, and it relieved him of the negative feelings, even if just partly.

When he opened the door again, Cedric was on his knees with his hands clasped.

“I’m sorry!” the shapeshifter blurted out, “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“…I forgive you.”

Orube was answered with a tight hug. What else could he do but hug back? This was still his beloved boyfriend, his lover! …ugh, still. What was Cedric suggesting they do?

“But please, explain to me.”

Cedric pulled away and placed his hands on the warrior’s shoulders. Oh… his face was red, too! “Um. It’s about… the… hole. Back there.”

“Y-yes…?” Orube nodded. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried playing with their… well… that place, but what was so special about this technique Cedric spoke of?

“…r-rimming is about… using the mouth. On there.”

Oh.

Orube reached up to his boyfriend’s face to caress the side he slapped earlier. _Calm down! Calm! Down!_ His mind floated to how it might happen. Wait. Would he be the one to do it? Or was Cedric suggesting that he do it himself? To Orube?

“O-Orube?”

The shapeshifter’s voice stirred him away from dirty thoughts.

“A-as I thought. It’s a no, isn’t it?” Ah. Here Cedric goes again, assuming things and not being clear!

“That’s not it.” Orube sighed. He surprised himself – how could he speak so clearly despite his embarrassment? “I need to prepare. In all ways. And, I want to ask… who does what?”

Cedric bit his lip. “About that… that’s up to you, love.”

Orube looked away for a moment. Cedric knew what this entailed, so he should be apt for, erm, giving. And Orube, being the receiver?

His cheeks warmed up.

“F-fine. Do it. To me. This… rimming thing.”

Cedric’s eyes brightened.

Two days, several pages deep in the web, and a somehow unspeakable event in the bathroom with that e-substance or whatever later, they were now ready and Cedric had pushed his beloved tomcat onto the bed.

“Don’t push me so roughly.” Orube pouted. “You already made me do so, so much!”

“Forgive me, love. I’m simply… excited.”

The warrior’s gaze trailed down to his boyfriend’s pants. Hah. As expected. Cedric was so easily aroused.

“…l-let me lick you first,” Orube offered. “My body needs to rest.”

“Yes. As my Tomcat commands.”

Cedric straddled him and braced himself against the headboard. The warrior stared at his lover – hair disheveled from their preparation earlier, and body flushed and excited.

Orube reached up to tuck a few golden strands behind Cedric’s ear. “You’re handsome.”

“T-thank you.” Cedric’s red face turned even redder. “You too. Orube. You’re handsome. Very handsome.”

Orube answered him with a smile and gestured for him to scoot even closer. The warrior’s sandpaper-like tongue darted out for an experimental lick to one of the reddened heads.

The shapeshifter flinched as he inched closer to his lover, allowing Orube to run his tongue across the hardened organs. The warrior tried to keep Cedric still, in vain.

In a few moments, Cedric was thrusting into his mouth - making love to his mouth, Orube thought. The Basiliadean accepted it in zest, angling his head for Cedric’s ease, as their hands ran down the other shafts. The naga chanted his beloved’s name: “Orube, Orube, Orube!”

Orube swatted Cedric’s hands away and grabbed his pale hips, pushing the delicious erections away from his mouth. “You beast!” the warrior growled, “D-don’t you get so hasty.”

Cedric didn’t speak; he only nodded as he licked his lips and began to rub himself.

“Cedric!”

“I n-need--! OH! I need you!”

Orube pouted and grabbed his boyfriends’ hands, spreading them. “Then you will be patient!”

Cedric may have teared up a little and mirrored the pout, but all he could do was whine as Orube so, so slowly returned to licking his erections. The shapeshifter tried his best to keep still – oh, how cute it was, seeing him this frustrated – all in vain. He ground against the rough tongue, against Orube’s face.

And Orube, the patient warrior he was, enjoyed every second of it. Every. Excruciating. Second. He ran, no, walked his tongue on the underside, swirled against the slit, and rubbed against the head. Cedric yelped and struggled against the Basiliadean’s strong grip.

“Orube!”

The warrior lazily gazed up at his beloved, even daring to smirk. Oh, wow. Cedric’s face was so red, and he was turning his head from side to side. What a sight. Orube’s own erection throbbed.

“I need you, please! Let me cum! Let me cum!”

Orube released Cedric’s hands and immediately took the naga’s reddened heads into his mouth. Cedric cried and rubbed himself to release, spilling inside his Tomcat’s mouth.

Ugh! His beloved’s juices were hitting his throat! How obscene! Orube took in as much as he could, resisting the need to cough.

Finally, Cedric fell to the side of the bed. Orube sat up to take Cedric into his arms and comfort him, bring him back from his high, showering him with kisses and I-love-you’s.

“How are you?” Orube asked, “Can you continue?”

“Mmm…” Cedric nodded, nuzzling against Orube’s neck. “All good…”

“Do you need a break?”

“Mm.” Cedric nodded again.

Orube reached for one of the water bottles on their nightstand and lifted it to Cedric’s lips. The naga graciously accepted it, almost devouring the bottle itself. When Cedric was finished, Orube drank the rest of the bottle’s contents.

“…Cedric…”

“Orube…”

Cedric pursed his lips, and Orube leaned in to kiss them. Such kind lips… he loved these lips. So gentle with him, so different from his own.

“…Cedric, your turn.”

“Hmm?” Cedric trailed kisses up his ear. Oh! Orube was ticklish there!

“T-that… that… rimming thing.”

“…oh.” Cedric froze, and chuckled. “I almost forgot!”

Orube turned to glare at him. This snake! “You…!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll get to it. I’ll eat your ass out! I promise!” Cedric laughed even more. Dear fires of Basiliade, Lord Cedric was so obscene and so stupid, but Orube had laughed along, even if he was nervous himself.

Cedric gently pushed his Tomcat down and kissed him again. His pale hand rubbed Orube’s pectorals so eagerly, Orube himself was sure that fires were being set ablaze on his chest. And, oh! Cedric was grinding against him, those twin erections up and ready for lovemaking once more, rubbing against his own!

Orube groaned into their kisses. He watched Cedric shift downwards to lick his nipple. It made the warrior smile, and he leaned to kiss Cedric’s head.

“I love you,” he declared.

His boyfriend looked up, and sucked on the pert nipple while holding a rather challenging gaze. Orube threw his head back and moaned, “I love youuuu!”

“Love you too,” Cedric replied in a rather deep, lust-glazed voice.

Orube pulled on his lover’s hair, his face. “Whatever it is you want to do, just do it!” He bit on Cedric’s lip to make it a point, earning a moan.

“Yes, my love, my Tomcat.”

Cedric drew back and pushed Orube’s legs to his chest. R-right. The naga would need access to his behind, his… ass. They’ve cleaned it earlier, and now, Cedric was about to do it. This rimming thing. Orube’s boldness waned.

“I’ll be gentle. Promise.”

“…y-yes. Thank you.”

Orube shut his eyes. Breath tickled his most sensitive parts. Then Cedric, Cedric, beloved Cedric, his tongue swiped across the sensitive skin.

“ _C-Cedric!_ ”

Cedric held him with utmost possessiveness, the naga’s nails digging into his scarred skin. He was lapping around the hole, letting his saliva coat the area, and occasionally biting the plump flesh of Orube’s behind.

All Orube could do was hold onto his legs and scream.

Cedric's tongue licked around... made shapes... made him feel good! Orube couldn't understand anymore how that skillful tongue was moving, but it gave him jolts of pleasure up his spine. Those lewd noises, from the sloppy, squelchy slickness, Cedric's moans, and his own... Orube could only kick in the air again and again, turning his head about on the pillow and gripping the sheets.

Was this how Cedric felt when he was the one being pleasured? Was this how Orube made him feel? So numb and so happy and so fulfilled?

Orube could not hold onto himself. He could not even speak. His mind had shut down; his lower parts turning into goo. He could only cry out as he came without warning, spilling over himself.

“That was fast, love,” Cedric, the snake, mused as he wiped his mouth.

Orube glared at his boyfriend, but the glare was merely rewarded with kisses. Orube whined.

“Do you want more?” Cedric smirked.

Orube so wanted to deck him right there and then, see if Cedric could still smirk afterwards, but he knew his boyfriend. His boyfriend loved sex, especially with him. Orube nodded. “Yes. Of course. Idiot.”

The shapeshifter laughed. “What do _you_ want to do?”

Orube placed his hand to his mouth in thought. Perhaps they could… oh! Now, he knew just how to make Cedric drop that smirk. “…say, can we try… putting it in? Y-you… t-to me?”

Cedric did indeed drop the smirk, his face terribly red. “N-next time, you can do it to me, really… next time…”

“And this time, my Lord?”

The shapeshifter reached for their nightstand to grab some lubricant and condoms. The condoms they’ve been saving for… something. Obviously. Something like this. Perhaps. “…m-me… to you.”

Orube grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

That night, not only did they try rimming, they also tried anal. For the first time. Orube clung onto Cedric the whole night, accepting his lover inside him. Orube would never forget his lover’s pleasured face, his red face, his handsome face, as he thrusted in and out; nor would the warrior forget how easily it was to forget himself and beg Cedric to bite on his neck and grab his nape and squeeze his erection…

Geez.

Cedric hummed to himself as they showered, resting his head upon Orube’s shoulder.

“…w-we shouldn’t do this too often,” Orube declared, feeling the many love bites he’s received tonight. Perhaps they might’ve done something more than anal sex; it was rather hazy.

“Mmm…” Cedric didn’t nod. Ugh. He was really thinking of doing it again next time. This snake!

“Please?” Orube pouted and turned Cedric’s head towards him.

“Oooooohhhhh, fine…” Cedric returned the pout. “But if I can’t do it to you, then you’ll have to do it to me.”

“…well… I guess. Alright. I will.”

“Yay~”

Oh! This snake! He loved this perverted snake!

**[26. Rimming]**


	27. when life intrudes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** The sex already happened, but is still being vaguely defined.

Orube had never been more embarrassed.

Between the frantic text messages and the many missed calls and what happened last night, _don't ever forget last night_ , she really ought to have controlled herself and be more aware.

_No_ , her childish self said, _The human life is simply fast-paced._

Yes. Too fast-paced. One moment, she might suddenly not have work due to complications, and the next, she's being called for work due to the complications.

Today was all about the latter, or rather, a punishment for not being able to comply about the later. Orube knew how what that punishment entails - a harsh scolding, repeating the rules she knew and memorized, and a threat to make her leave. Will and their other friends taught her well about this through their own experiences of being laid off their own part-time jobs.

Sigh. Why did things had to coincide last night? Last night was supposed to be her night with Cedric!

Orube hastily entered the news team office to find Isabel frowning at her.

"So what took you so long?" her friend snapped.

"It was my day off!" Orube explained, "And I had prior arrangements I could not afford to cancel!"

Isabel clicked her tongue. "We're doing a very important story here, Rebecca. You know better than failing to communicate!"

"But I am officially off work the whole day yesterday! And it's a weekend today! We don't work weekends!"

"I know and I'm aware! But can't you even spare time to give us a call or anything? We can't leave the Burton case to the newbies!"

Orube bit her lip and closed her eyes. Yesterday, what she was doing... "No." _...was making love with Cedric all day and all night long._

Isabel shook her head. "Good grief. If you weren't such a great journalist, I'd have you sacked right now!"

"I apologize." Orube bowed.

"Stop that, and just... start working. Alright?!"

Orube immediately went to her desk and started work. Ugh.

…

It was only half a day of work, and yet, Orube came home fatigued. It couldn't be due to yesterday's activities. She could handle more extraneous physical work than that.

And, besides... yesterday was meant to be enjoyed. Their food might have been takeout all day long, but they had movies and they had each other.

Orube sighed. _Cedric..._

She had first imagined the day to simply be filled with them making love, but no. In between, they took brief naps, watched movies, and laughed with each other as they thought up of names.

Well, water breaks and bathroom breaks were necessary too. Around the afternoon, they were mostly lounging around and reading up on strange games made by humans.

When Isabel made the calls and messages, the couple was in their bathroom, doing their business. Orube surely wouldn't hear her phone buzzing, not over Cedric's grunts and husky voice sending chills of pleasure down her spine, and not over her own high-pitched voice urging her husband to _take me, take me, love me in and out, fill me with your love, fuck me!_

...argh! She was so embarrassing last night! Orube was sure she said so many stupid things!

Curled up in their bed, where their scents mixed and still reigned supreme, Orube rolled about.

By the fires of Basiliade.

When Cedric came in sight, Orube made him swear to never let her do that again. Her sweet and understanding husband agreed, embracing her.

"As you wish, Milady."

"Thank you, Cedric."

(Orube swore to herself, one day she'll have a nice, relaxing, probably sexy weekend with her husband, completely undisturbed.)

**[27. Marathon]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this mass update is to prepare you guys for the next mass update. I will be unable to upload the next chapters on a daily basis to make way for other priorities (and other stories).


	28. annoying heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Nothing overly graphic, humorous shenanigans involving Cedric.

Cedric sat on the couch all curled up and a little bit horny.

Emphasis on a little bit. Heats were one of the things that came with being an alien, and he just hated how every year, it came and plagued him with dirty thoughts. The annual biological process didn't hinder him, but it made things annoying because one moment his thought process was perfectly eloquent and he was the brightest man ever, and the next thing he would notice all inappropriate jokes he could make out of the situation.

Cedric was thankful that Orube was understanding of this process. Well, she too had heats.

And for her it was different.

As he thought of her, his mind longed for her smell, her everything. Ugh. Cedric turned about and focused on reciting all monarchs of Meridian, ever, starting from King Escanor, Queen Leryn, Queen Emmeleia, Queen Casilda, Queen Albith...

And he sat up. What was he supposed to do, again? Cedric's gaze fell upon the clock. 8 hours, 18 minutes. Huh...

That meant he was late, and in a few minutes he was on his motorbike, rushing towards Ye Olde. He had to open shop, and a lot of eager bookworms would show up way too early. And he bit on his lip as he welcomed them, because it certainly did not help that he saw a phallic object on someone's shirt and he found such stupid things so fucking funny during his heat and humans are desperate for such jokes and gags because they're all babies.

Today was only the first day.

Imdahl help him.

…

So far, so good. He’s survived the first day AND the first week only making THREE (3) innuendoes and only laughing EIGHT (8) times about phallic-looking or yonic-looking foods and objects.

The number would rise in the coming days, he reckoned, and it certainly did not help to know that Orube’s own heat was coming up. Things would surely be ugly.

…

The second week had Cedric sleeping on the couch often. He wasn’t trying to avoid Orube; he was simply avoiding her wrath. She was not fond of sexual jokes.

He applied his touch on the couch – blankets of teal blue and green, a pile of books on one end, and a pillow he had to borrow from the guest room because Orube won’t let go of his pillow and liked to sniff it. It was temporary home.

He missed her. Cedric missed hugging his lady warrior and hearing her purr as they slowly succumbed to sleep. He missed her warmth, and his mind suggested that the warmth he wanted was different – no, he wanted both.

At the least, he was getting better at holding his tongue back. SEVEN (7) innuendoes, and FIFTEEN (15) inappropriate laughing moments.

…

Alas.

The third week was coming up.

Orube’s heat was almost there.

It was a time when she would suggest they sleep separately for both their own sakes. Cedric couldn’t agree more – she would only end up hurting him over being laughed at.

Cedric wished he didn’t find sexual thoughts very funny.

…

Then, Cedric’s vision was upside-down, and everything ached, and he was laughing, Imdahl have mercy he was laughing and he couldn’t stop – Orube was hot, physically and metaphorically, and she growled at him and she threw him over. “Stop it you fiend!” he remembered her say, and he was laughing, her cheeks were so red and she looked like a strawberry about to pop, and the image in his head was truly very yonic and he found it so. Fucking. Funny?!

He owed her a nice, long apology for not holding his tongue this one time.

(Yeah, later they were in bed, and Cedric bit his lip as tried to make a joke about hotdog sandwiches. Orube was serious about this heat thing, and all she wanted for now were a few minutes of relief. She said he smelled good – did he really release pheromones, or was this just Orube sniffing up their compatibility?

Even so, he had to hold back for himself. All she wanted was his heat rubbing against hers. So he did. They did intercrural, and finding his penis in between her legs, in between her swollen lips, was somehow funny. He bit her nape not only to help her release, but also to help himself from worsening his count.

And, yes, he had to relieve himself later, because he knew Orube would want to have it inside her had they gone further. Better safe than sorry.)

…

And finally, _final-fucking-ly_ , it was over. It was over!

No, not his heat. Orube’s.

His own heat was nearing its end, and including that joke he cracked to Orube, that makes TWENTY-FOUR (24) innuendoes and FORTY (40) times he laughed at them. He was dangerously nearing his best record.

Will and the girls usually questioned him on the tally he kept by his desk, and he managed to answer with his usual ominous words. He did not appreciate having to ever show this side of him to minors, and especially not to people he didn’t trust with this mad fact.

He’s very appreciative of the fact that the guardians do, in fact, know about Orube’s heat, and that they help her go through it. They would give her care packs that consisted of cooling pads, objects to busy her hands with, and various snacks she loved to devour.

…

Cedric draped himself over the couch, going over what-if's in his head.

One of such scenes was that he took over Meridian, sent the child prince to death, and found himself confronting the guardians. It was highly unlikely for Orube to be there, but he had her come into the scene and a few minutes later they were flirting in his head.

Cedric reached for his tools on the table and began to write a fully self-indulgent fantasy of making love to Orube on Phobos' throne. Grounding himself indoors and writing erotica avoided unnecessary and embarrassing encounters.

The story he would finish, but he would later burn. Orube needed not to read that in his fantasies, in which she walked around without underwear and had a wooden dildo made in the shape of his penis. She would accuse him of thinking of her as an object, which he did NOT very much do. Disclaimer: he only wanted her to be more selfish and daring with him, that's all! Honest!

The last time she discovered him writing these, he was treated to one whole month without sex and he had to do her part of the chores too. A small price to pay, he reckoned, but the prospect of losing Orube over something like this terrified him greatly.

Innuendo count (not including the ones he wrote): THIRTY (30).

Laugh count (not including the times he laughed at his own writing): FORTY-NINE (49).

He’s already over his best laugh count.

…

Cedric stretched on the couch. Sheesh. It was only five minutes since he last glanced at the clock. Was nothing interesting happening?

The TV shows were nothing special. He already solved his crossword puzzles and other puzzle books. He had successfully reread his self-indulgent story and burnt it. It was horrible; why did he think it was awesome?

He glanced at the clock again. Only two minutes since.

Cedric's gaze fell on their living room. Spacious. Vast. Decorations. Cat and snake motifs everywhere.

The nothing of the chairs. The nothing of the table. The nothing of the walls. The nothing of the ceiling. The nothing of the floor. The nothing of the ticking clock, and only three minutes had passed since. The nothing of the windowsill, on which he wished to make love with Orube. Ha-ha.

Which spots had they not "stained" in their house?

Cedric sighed. With not much else to do, he reached underneath his underwear.

However, his boredom loved to take over him, and nothing but frustration came out of masturbation. His mind rejected itself and wanted Orube's touch and warmth instead. He let his sad organs hang out of his clothes.

When Orube came back, she scolded him for being indecent. He pouted and tried to persuade her to helping him relieve some tension.

"Sorry, Cedric. I'm too tired to do anything else tonight."

Cedric kissed her goodnight and lay back on the couch, browsing various erotic images. Yes, he’s already over his records, but at the least, his official counts for this year were both under SIXTY (60).

…yes, the best he could do without going out. He had over three digits when he didn’t quarantine himself.

…

Cedric woke up. He wished that today marked the end of his heat.

It did not.

Back to slumber and his sweet erotic dreams of a threesome with Orube and himself.

...

Cedric woke up and checked the date. Nope. Still the same day.

At the very least, he kept the count under three digits.

He screamed. He probably scared away some kids, but what the hell, he wanted to be rid of this ugly feeling that needlessly embarrassed him and made Orube not like him much! He was a sexual being, and she wasn't much of that!

He wondered if they would have biological children. Ugh. He went through this before. The answer was that they should pray to all sorts of gods to not let their children be born with a mixed heat, one that would make them very, very horny beasts during their heats. If they were too scared, adoption was always an option.

Sigh.

When will it all end?

...

FINALLY.

With a tally of FORTY-FIVE (45) innuendoes and SIXTY-NINE (69) (HAH! …make it 70.) times he laughed at something sexual, Cedric survived his heat for this year! Congratulations, Cedric Richard Hoffman!

It didn't beat his best record, but he's satisfied, and he's no longer thinking about bodies and toys and all sorts of weird things throughout the day.

Cedric grabbed all his stuff from the couch and joined Orube in their bed. He missed her warmth very much, and he had 11 months to enjoy this bliss until his next heat.

Sigh. Bodies.

**[28. Primal]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these systems of heats better than smutty, porny, rape-glorifying heat systems. Besides, if heats happen regularly like menstruation, then characters who go through heats probably developed ways to arm themselves against the hormonal changes. (Big thanks to Drag for their help on this matter!)


	29. hug me. bind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** Office Worker x Policewoman AU; non-sexual bondage, dom/sub as a lifestyle.

Cedric closed the door behind him with a deep, deep sigh. Yet another tiring day at the office... The (in)famous CEO of Escanor Industries sure liked to give his overworked and underpaid secretary a lot of work, and this secretary happened to be Cedric. The only thing keeping him grounded in the company was the unlimited leaves he was given, and the fact that he owed a lot to said CEO's family.

Sigh.

He wanted rest.

So, the first thing he did was do the e-mail his boss about the sudden leave for the next two days, leave a note for his beloved on the table, and drop almost dead on the bed.

Sleep came to him within a matter of seconds.

...

"Cedric? Cedric..."

"Mmm?"

When he awoke, his lover's almost-golden eyes were peering down at him. Cedric smiled. Orube...

"G' morning, Officer Rudolph." He used his elbow as leverage to kiss her.

"Good morning, Mr. Hoffman," Orube greeted back, "You look tired."

"That's why I took a leave. I'm all yours for today… and tomorrow, too." Cedric chuckled. "Anything you want me to do?"

She nodded. “Talk with me. About everything and anything!” She giggled. “Um… do _you_ have anything you'd like _me_ to do?"

Cedric cocked his head, and sat up, fiddling his fingers together. "Well... let’s see…" Besides receiving her affections? Telling her to spare a few hours for him before leaving for work? “I have a lot of options and a lot of things in mind…” He felt her arms wrap around him. What a tight hug. "...well, I already like this."

"Really?"

"Yes. It'd be better if it was tighter, of course." The great feeling of being held so intimately was euphoric for him. It soothed his pain; it gave him comfort.

"This is already as tight as I can hug you!" Orube laughed, and her hands cupped his face. "Perhaps, you'd like me to... bind you?"

Cedric bit his lip and nodded. Bound. Being bound. The thick rope digging into his skin, the sound of its tiny fibers being knotted, the limited movements he could make - that, that was enthralling.

She stood to find the ropes. "Remember to use the safeword if it’s too much, okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

He slipped off the bed and stood by the bedside table. The drill was that, she'd leave the ropes on the table, touch him a little beforehand, apply a bit of cream on their skins to prevent further rope burn, do the binding... and, of course, be with him as he moved about, or as he accomplished her commands.

"Cedric."

He flinched at the mention of his name, and the sound of the rope being placed on the table. Something bubbled in his chest, cold and sweat ran down his palms and his soles. It was starting. He turned to her with a smile. "Yes, Milady?"

Orube's eyes were watching him so intently. He knew it - her fingers were caressing his face once more, and her eyes were following her gestures. Her thumb swiped over his cheek, and she whispered, "...don't take anything off."

"Yes, Milady." Nakedness wasn't necessary. He just wanted a tight, tight hug. Besides, that meant they'd use less cream.

"Don't move."

"Yes, Milady."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She began to apply cream on his bare arms. Then, he felt her hot breath on him, her soft, luscious lips pressed against his.

When she finished, her lips left him. Still with his eyes closed, he chased them, yet he was met with mere air. Orube moved behind him, and she placed his hands on his back. It's starting, it's starting! Cedric trembled at the feel of the ropes snaking around his arms. _RRRIP!_

" _Ah!_ "

Cedric bit his lip. He could see her analyzing, trying to figure out how to work the rope. Sweet, sweet Orube.

And then, he felt her move once more. The rope, now held to his back, and wrapping around his chest. Once. Twice. A knot. A tight, tight hug. _RRRIP!_ Cedric bit a whine back. The rope wouldn't bite his skin the way it would if he didn't have his shirt on, but it was more than enough to feel the pressure. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated.

"Cedric..." she whispered, and drew his hair from his back, letting it flow against his shoulder, down to his chest. Her breath tickled his nape, then her lips pressed against his skin. He shivered. "Are your eyes closed, my serpent?"

"Y-yes, Milady."

Orube giggled, and the sound tickled Cedric’s heart.

The rope went around him again, this time below his chest. Another tight, tight hug. _RIPPP!_ And once more, around his abdomen. _RIPPP!_

“ _Nggghh!_ ”

Orube continued her work, using the second rope to secure the first one – a network of ropes, assuring that her dearest would be snug and comfy.

“Orube…”

“Yes?” _RIPPP!_ “You may speak.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Cedric.” She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and tugged on the rope once, twice, thrice, on both sides. "Okay. We're done."

He opened his eyes. As expected, the ropes bound him. He wriggled in inspection. Snug enough, but still with enough space for his skin to breathe. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Orube extended her hand. "Let’s eat?”

“Let’s.”

She turned around, but she stopped and turned back to him. “…I need to wash my hands and I need to have you brush your teeth first.”

Oops. Cedric laughed – he’s glad to have room in the ropes to laugh. “Yes.”

“I will brush Cedric’s teeth!” she declared, and pushed him towards the bathroom, “I will brush your teeth!”

“Yes, please. I’d love that.”

Over the two hours Cedric spent in the ropes, Orube didn’t only brush his teeth and feed him – she also brushed his hair and fed his heart. She helped him read, she let him rest his head on her lap as they watched the TV.

Cedric appreciated this love, this care, this attention. He appreciated how she’d carefully wipe his mouth, his face, his sweaty hands. His life was out of control; she came around and gave it control. His mind was messy, his thoughts strewn about; she guided him into organization and fulfillment.

And despite the tight hug he received from her in the form of binding, she gave him her own hug, using her own arms.

“I love you,” she whispered, letting the words dance around her tongue, which made Cedric’s heart dance around, too. “I love you, Cedric.”

They lay on the bed, Cedric cuddled in Orube’s arms. He told her about his day. He complained and complained and she listened, her fingers playing around with his hair.

Eventually, he wondered if he was bothering her like this, and grew quiet.

“It’s all right, Cedric,” she coos, “Keep going.”

“I can?”

“Yes. You may. Tell me. Tell me more.”

Cedric thought of continuing from when he last left off, but he didn’t want to bore her anymore. “…pamper me more. Please.”

“Oh, Cedric.” Orube pressed her lips against his. He mewled, wanting to wrap his arms around her, but alas, he was bound! “In that case, tonight, when I come back from my shift, I want to see you cuffed and playing with your favorite toys.”

Gosh. Things like this normally turn him on, but perhaps, he needed more rest. Right now, he simply delighted himself in hearing it and taking note in his head. “Yes, Milady.”

“I want you on the bed, without any clothes, at all. And remember, brush your teeth, clean yourself properly.”

Cedric chuckled. “May I cum?”

“Yes. Cum. Cum a lot. Play with yourself plenty beforehand, if you’d like. So make sure to drink a lot of water beforehand.” They shared a kiss once more. “I’ll look forward to it, my serpent…”

He felt her hand palming his chest, specifically the area where a serpent tattoo was placed at her request. His hands ached to touch her, but she hadn’t allowed him to…

Until, that is, she took herself off him, pulled him up, and started to unknot the ropes.

It was both a disappointment and a relief for Cedric. He immediately turned around to embrace her.

“You were good,” he assured, “And I’ll make you feel good later, I promise.”

“Of course, my beautiful man.”

Their lips met again. Later in the bath, he helped her clean herself and dress herself. All for his domme, of course. She deserved only the best care in the world.

“I’m leaving, Cedric,” she bade, pressing a kiss against his wrist. “Don’t forget.”

“I won’t, Milady.”

For now, he’d patiently wait at home, snacking on pineapples and preparing himself for tonight.

He already feels well-rested like this.

**[29. Bondage]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you D/S practitioners see any inaccuracy with my portrayal of a D/S relationship or bondage, feel free to correct me.
> 
> **And a note to everyone:** Before engaging in any BDSM-related activities, please talk to each other about your kinks and limits and make sure to research a lot before hand.


	30. ...it's sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings/notes for this chapter: **Genderbent Cedric; vague/general descriptions of sexual acts.****

The back of the neck, however simple a body part, was supposedly a sensual one, especially on the woman's body.

Orube asked her mother about it; she also asked her teacher about it. The nape, they said, was one of the parts men could look at without undressing the woman.

Orube paid it little attention. It was a question she asked out of naive curiosity; nothing else.

But, now that she held Cedrina in her arms, her mind was brought back to the neck, itself.

(The part about the man staring at the woman was thrown out the window. She liked, loved the serpent, and the serpent loved her back with an almost unmatched devotion that made Orube think that she was almost being worshipped; did it really matter?)

When they'd take a shower together, Orube would fix her eyes on her lover's neck as Cedrina washed her long hair thoroughly. Sometimes, it was when they lied next to each other in bed, with Cedrina's back to the warrior.

Sometimes, a claw would caress the outline of that lovely neck with golden strands. The nagani would shiver and stop for a moment. Her ears would turn pink, and she'd have this lustful expression in her eyes.

Orube would kiss that beautiful neck as she held her lover close to her. She had access to that beautiful nape, as long as they were lovers. She felt a little possessive over it. It was hers and hers alone.

She'd bite it and rub it and kiss it and drag her claws across it, whichever was possible.

In her arms, the fierce nagani shivered and cried in pleasure, as they relieved the fire in their insides and the passion clouding their minds.

Flesh against flesh, skin to skin, at times skin to scale and scale to skin. Plastic and rubber between flesh. Breasts and nipples pressed against each other (or against pectorals). Claws scratching and marking. Lips parted, drool on the corners of which, with high-pitched noises. Tongues darting out; one rough, one long and winding.

And every night was ended with Orube's lips pressed against Cedrina's neck, be it on her nape or on the side, from her collarbone.

Sometimes, the warrior was thankful that her lover had long hair. No one else could stare at that neck but she. Golden eyes glared at any man (or woman, or any person, except her trusted friends) who'd come close.

And once, Cedrina told her, "I-it's an erogenous zone for nagas," with pink spreading on the shapeshifter's cheeks, and added with a huff, "You're only supposed to touch it if you want to do ero--I mean, to make love, I-I mean."

Orube flushed at her girlfriend's words, too. She responded with, "...it's an erotic body part in our culture."

And they were both red-faced as they cuddled in bed, saying their apologies and their thank-you's and their promises.

Simple, yet sensual.

That was the (woman's) nape to Orube.

**[30. kink]**


	31. and after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/notes for this chapter:** The sex already happened.

A bath is in order.

They drink water; they lie about. Then, they drag their tired bodies from the futon and get into the bath. A quick rinse to simply get the fluids off themselves is the agenda. More than often, they end up fooling around.

No, not of the smutty kind.

Cedric likes to make shapes with Orube's wet hair. He helps her lather soap, and as he runs his fingers through the purple locks, he starts twirling them together.

Orube likes to blow bubbles and lathering as much soap on her hands to indulge her childish delight. It reminds her of Heatherfield.

They always help wash each other's backs. They have to be careful; their partner may have fresh marks, namely bite wounds and claw scratches.

Sometimes, they soak in the hot water. Both of them are eager to cuddle and relax. Perhaps they'd talk of their lovemaking. Perhaps they'd talk about the world. Perhaps they'd talk about something else.

Later, they will apply salves on their marks.

Orube loves this routine they established. Cedric hates to let go of it. Here they were in Basiliade, in their own house, away from everything that may disturb them.

"I love you," Cedric whispers to his wife, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you too..." Orube whispers back, kissing the peacock ring on her husband's finger.

Finally… bliss!

**[31. Aftercare]**

**Author's Note:**

> A fitting end, don’t you think? :D
> 
> So it's finally done! I don't think I would be able to do this kind of thing with NSFW fics again; it's so exhausting! I will try to update it with a directory, at the least.
> 
> I based the list of prompts for this one on that famous couple NSFW prompts, plus Apollo-Pop's Smutober and Filthy Figment's Kinktober lists. (You can look it up yourself, but warning, those links can be very specific with kinks that may not be to your cup of tea.)


End file.
